And The Portal Closed
by xXxanimexXxnightcorexXxlover
Summary: It was a normal night for Sakura, just fighting off some strange creatures...you know the norm, but when her Time Card makes a rip in the demesion she is transported into another world where she is then sent on a quest with four others. How will Sakura get home, as she holds a heavy price? There will be OC so I warned you... Don't worry though, it's normal pairing :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm kind of new to this so I hope you like it. Please read past a few chapters for the story to change in pace and for the OC to pop up :3**

**I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura XD**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto stood there clutching the star wand. The wind blew her silky, shoulder length, amber hair, across her emerald green eyes which sparked with determination.

"Sakura! Jump now!" shouted someone with an Osaka accent from behind her.

"Not yet, Kero-chan. It's not close enough yet," the young preteen shouted back, as her gaze was locked on the flowing, dark creature that drifted towards her fast.

"Sakura! What are you waiting for?!" The guardian spirit yelled.

"Almost there," she mumbled, closing her eyes, sensing the presences. "Now!" she said, leaping into the air, dodging the creature that failed to attacker her from behind.

"Brilliant!" The beautiful girl with raven black hair and violet eyes exclaimed, holding her camcorder in her hand.

"T-tomoyo-chan, stay behind the bush, it's dangerous out here!" The young magician stated, dodging an attack from one of the creatures.

"Sakura-chan is such a strong heroine. I need to catch you in action. I'll need to make you wear one of my extra special outfits next time to make up for this time," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"T-tomoyo-chan," the sorcerer laughed awkwardly.

"SAKURA, FOCUS!" yelled the guardian.

"Wh-, whoa!" Sakura exclaimed, barley dodging a blow from the two creatures.

"Hurry Sakura!" Kero exclaimed.

"Um, there are two creatures, so I could use Twin…no, these creatures are way too fast. Maybe Dash…, but there are two…" the young magician debated. She pondered a minute before snapping and pulled out a card with the word, "Time," written on it.

"No Sakura! You've been using the Time card too much lately! That is a very dangerous card!" The flying creature exclaimed.

"I need to Kero! One more time one hurt," she called back.

"But Sa-" Kero started to say, but was cut off by the young magician who throw the Time card and pointed the staff towards it.

"I SAKURA, COMMAND YOU, TIME!" and with that the scene froze, except for the sorcerer, guardian, and Tomoyo.

"NOW FIREY, BURN THE TWO CREATURES," she yelled, pulling out another card, and with that a dangerous, yet elegant flame can and surrounded the two frozen creatures, and in a second the two creatures vanished, and the Fire and Time cards returned to their mistress.

"That was amazing Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said shutting her camera off, as she ran to her best friend.

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan, it was no big deal," Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"Good Work Sakura!" The excited guardian said flying over.

"See Kero-chan, I told you using the Time card one more time wouldn't do any harm," The young girl said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Yea, I guess you were right. Anyway, now let's go home and eat c-" the guardian began to say, but suddenly stopped wide eyed.

"What is it Kero-chan," Sakura asked concerned.

"S-sakura, I think I was right," The guardian said pointing behind her.

"What do you mean," Sakura asked turning around, only to fall backwards. Astonished she looked up to see the space in front of her had torn. Like a piece of paper which had been ripped in half.

"K-kero-c-chan, w-what is that?" The frightened sorcerer asked slowly standing up.

"I think you just tore space," the guardian stated.

"HOEEE!" The shaken girl yelled.

"Calm down Sakura, you're the most powerful magician out there, we can fix this," Kero said trying to be calm.

"Um, Sakura-chan, I think something is happening," Tomoyo said.

"Huh?" Sakura said turning around. Suddenly a strong wind started to suck them in. I started to suck in things that weren't secure in the ground like trash cans and things left behind by people.

"Ahhhh!" Tomoyo yelled, as she tried to fight the wind which had begun to suck her in.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura yelled, pushing her friend out of the way only to end up being sucked into the vortex herself.

"SAKURA!" Both Tomoyo and Kero shouted together.

"We need to get her back!" Tomoyo yelled on the verge of tears.

"No, I'll go. You stay here and tell Yue, and Eriol. Oh, and call the brat in Hong Kong. I'm sure he'll want to know what's happening," Kero said.

"O-okay, but hurry Kero-chan, the tear is closing." Kero nodded and flew into the vortex just before it sealed shut.

Tomoyo stood frozen at the scene that had just appeared before her. She finally took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Everything will be alright... right Sakura," she said, facing the spot where the tear had just closed…maybe for forever.

The odd group of four ran down the dark, crowded streets, trying to avoid the people in their way.

"Stop you thieves!" called a group of patrollers chasing after them. The tall, dark haired man who was wearing some sort of dark under armor, and a black clock pulled out a long blade and slashed a street post, causing it to fall and block the patrollers way.

"Tch, we didn't even do anything," the annoyed dark haired mumble, pulling his sword back in. His red eyes were filled with pure annoyance.

"Well, they seem to think it was us, so I think the best thing to do would be to run. Wouldn't you agree Kuro-sama?" The cheery, blond man said, smiling as he ran at ease. His long white coat flowed like wings, which matched his sapphire eyes.

"No duh moron," the scary looking man grumbled.

"Look! There's a hidden alley. Let's turn in there," said the teenage boy with chocolate brown hair, who carried a sleeping girl in his arms. His dark green clock covered the girls face as he ran.

The group turned in to the alley and kept their backs against the wall.

"Where'd they go?" one of the patrollers yelled.

"Let's go straight!" said another as the rest followed along, passing the group who was hiding. After a while they all loosened their tension.

"That was close," The young teenage boy said, gently placing the girl down against the wall.

"Well, it was good exercise," the blond mage said with a locked grin, as he slung his arm back over his head.

"I still want to know why the hell they were chasing us," the ninja growled. Suddenly a rustle came from within his clock.

"Ha, ha, ha, Mokana knows!" a high pitched voice said popping its head out from inside the ninja's clock.

"Get out of there, Meat Bun!" the ninja yelled pulling out the white, rabbit looking creature from inside his clock.

"Mokana, what did you do?" the teenage boy asked with a concerned look.

"Hehe, look!" the small creature said, as it shot out an elegant, silver box from its mouth. The box had a detailed vine design that ran across the top, which must have been hand carved. Then moving down there was a golden latch in the shape of a wing.

"Where'd you get that?!" the ninja yelled trying to grab the bouncing creature who plopped onto the shoulder of the laughing mage.

"Ha, Mokana took it. Like a secret agent, hehe," the white creature said mischievously.

"Nice Mokana, you're so sly," the mage said with a closed eyed smile.

"Um, Fai, I don't think you should be encouraging Mokana," the teenage boy said with a sweat drop.

"But Syaoran, Mokana got this for you," the small rabbit creature handing the boy the silver box.

"Why the hell would he need a jewelry box?! Now thanks to you we were chased by those damn patrollers," the angry warrior said as he squeezed the white creature in his hand.

"S-syaoran, h-help," the white creature stuttered. Syaoran held out his free hand, as the bunny creature slipped out of the ninja's grasp.

"Kuro-tan is a meanie!" Mokana exclaimed once he was in the safety of Syaoran's hand.

"I outta cook you like a real meat bun," the ninja growled.

"S-syaoran…" the white creature said creeping closer to Syaoran.

"Mokana, why did you give it to me?" Syaoran asked lowering his head closer to Mokana.

"Open it!" Mokana exclaimed jumping excitedly onto the mage's shoulder. Syaoran looked to the mage, who gave him a grin and a small nod.

"Alright," he said, as he traced his finger over the wing shaped latch. He slowly pulled the latch up and raised the lid. He stared wide eyed at the familiar delicate feather that floated in the middle of the box.

"I thought you said that there weren't any feathers in this world Mokana," Syaoran said looking up at the smiling creature.

"Yea, Mokana thought so to, but when we were passing that store Mokana sensed the feather in that box, so I took it and put it under Kuro-tan's clock, so everyone thought he did it," Mokana said laughing mischievously.

"Why you…" the ninja threatened, as the mage laughed.

Syaoran kneeled down to face the girl he had laid up against the wall. He brushed her amber hair out of her face, and stroked her cheek. Then he held the feather in front of her, and it then dissolved into her chest.

"Alright, Mokana can we moved to the next world please?" Syaoron asked the creature who was bouncing between the head of the ninja and the shoulder of the mage.

"Sure thing!" Mokana exclaimed as it landed on the head of the ninja. Syaoran bent down and scooped up the girl in his arms.

Mokana sucked up and soon a cloud of wind circled the group. Wings descended out of the white creatures back.

"MOKANA MODIKI READY TO GO! YAHOO!" Mokana said as he sucked up the group and disappeared, leaving no traces. Just as if they had never been there.

The group landed in the middle of a deserted prairie. All they could see was a forest to the far right of them and tall grass in every other direction.

"Princess, we've arrived in another world," Syaoran whispered to the still sleeping girl in his arms.

"Finally, you didn't mess up the landing," the ninja said standing up.

"Yay! Mokana got praised!" the white creature said hopping around.

"Mokana, do you sense a feather in this world?" Syaoran asked. Mokana stopped bouncing and closed its eyes. Mokana opened them with a confused expression.

"That's strange," Mokana said.

"What is it Mokana?" The mage asked crouching down.

"Well, Mokana senses something, but it is not the same feeling as the feather," Mokana stated confused.

"What are we going to do?" Syaoran said to himself.

"For now let's find a shelter," the ninja stated. "There doesn't seem to be people here so let's go camp in that forest," he said pointing to the vast woods.

"Okay," Syaoran said. The grouped walked up to the edge of the forest, but then the all of them turned their heads up, for they all had sensed something…_strange._

"Did you sense that Kuro-sama?" the mage asked with a smile.

"Yep," he said pulling out his sword, "Show yourselves!"

"Didn't I tell you not to use that card?! But no, you didn't want to listen to me," said a voice.

"Osaka accent," Syaoran whispered. _Sounds familiar…_he thought

"Gomen, gomen," another voice said, a girl this time.

"Where are they? I can't sense them," the ninja exclaimed frustrated.

"Kero-chan how do I get down from here?" the girl voice asked.

_Kero-chan?_ All of them thought at the same time.

"Okay, move this leg first…no, not that one! Wait!" the one with the Osaka accent exclaimed.

"Wh- hooeeee!" The girl exclaimed as she fell out of the  
tree above the group, and landed straight on top of the ninja.

_I just can't avoid this, can I?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so this is the next chapter. Sorry if it sounds like some other storys, but trust me it will take a turn further into the story. So Sakura is going to get told the price she has to pay...I know the price is a bit strange, but I think Sakura's tough enough for it XD

I Do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

The group started shocked at the little girl who had just fallen upon them.

"Owww, I thought you were going to help me Kero-chan," the girl said, rubbing her back with her face still down. When she raised her head, everyone, but mostly Syaoran froze, as they stared at an extremely cute girl, with shoulder length, amber hair, which was held back with a pink head band. She had sparkling emerald green eyes, and lightly pinked cheeks. _She's the exact replica of Sakura-hime._ Syaoran thought as he started at the princess still sleeping in his arms.

"Hoe, what's going on Kero-chan?" Sakura asked still a little dazed.

"This is getting old," the annoyed ninja mumbled. Sakura blinked a few times before realizing she was on top of someone.

"HOEEEEEEE!" she exclaimed, falling backwards and scrambling to the first tree in sight. Once her vision was fully recovered she took in the people who were in front of her.

There was a smiling, blond man. He had pretty blue eyes and he wore a furry white clock that was lined with blue. He smiled happily at her, but Sakura sensed that there was something a little strange about him. She could also sense that this man had deep magical power, so she decided to disguise her own as much as she could for now.

Then there was the man who she had fallen onto. He had raven black hair, and piercing red eyes. He was a little taller that the first man, and he wore an annoyed face. He also wore what seemed to be black and red body armor, a black clock, and a read helmet which was marked with a familiar symbol. _He's curse, _Sakura thought. Also, plopped on top of his head rested an adorable, bunny looking creature. Sakura could sense that it, like Kero-chan, also had magical powers.

Sakura's eyes then drifted to the boy in the middle. Then her eyes widened as she recognized the face. The same chestnut hair. The same determined brown eyes. The boy was an older version of her Syaoran, the one who she had not seen in a few months. The one who she loves and awaits his return.

Then her vision focused on the sleeping girl in his arms. She had silky amber hair, and a delicate frame. _It was an older version of herself._

It hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. These two teenagers are Syaoran and her "other selves." Kero-chan had told her the stories of the parallel dimensions where there can sometimes be a parallel of oneself. Then the question came to Sakura of why he was carrying her other self's unconscious body.

"Are you okay?" The blond man asked shocking Sakura out of thought. She had forgotten that she was in the presence of strangers_. Where is Kero-chan when I need him_? Sakura thought.

"Um, yes I'm okay," She said, and then remembered the man she fell on. "Oh, I'm really sorry for falling on you," Sakura apologized.

"Hm," he grunted. _He kind of acts like Onii-chan_, Sakura thought with a small sweat drop.

_SAKURA!_ A voice said from inside her which caused her to flinch. She hoped no one would notice, but sadly they did.

"What's wrong?" the ninja asked coldly.

"N-nothing," she said waving her hand. She could see he wasn't convinced.

_SAKURA! _The voice said again. This time she knew who it was.

_What is it Kero-chan? Where are you? _Sakura thought back

_Be careful. I can sense strange things from all of these guys. And don't you think it's strange, these guys are looking after one girl. They could be kidnappers! Run! _Kero shouted from inside her.

"Kidnappers!" Sakura blurted out, but then instantly clasped her hand over her mouth. _Darn it!_ She thought. All of them looked at her wide eyed and confused.

_Run Sakura! _Kero-chan said from inside her.

"Wh-" Syaoran started to say, but wasn't able to finish because Sakura darted right through all of them in the blink of an eye.

"Hyuu~ she's fast," the mage said placing his hand above his eyes.

"What!" the ninja yelled astonished at the girls speed, and that she was able to pass him before he had time to act. Too bad her coordination wasn't as good because she ended up tripping over herself and falling face first onto her face.

"Oh no," Syaoran said as he started running to the little Sakura, but was stopped by a tiny paw in his face.

"Not a step closer kidnappers!" said a plush toy looking creature with and Osaka accent.

"Not another talking creature," the ninja grumbled.

"Hurry get up Sakura," The flying creature said still staying in protective position. "Something isn't right about this group."

"We could say the same thing about you guys," the blond mage retorted with a smile.

"You could, but I'm the one asking the questions around here," Kero said pointing to himself.

"And you think you have the power to tell us what to do?" The ninja said with a smug look as he unshielded his sword.

"Hmm, guess I have to show you then," Kero said with a smirk.

"Wait Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled, but was too late because soon two large wings encircled the tiny creature. This shook Syaoran because it was quite similar to what happened to Sakura-hime before. Then out of nowhere a huge beast appeared. He growled showing his large fangs. This shook everyone, including the mage, who was surprised.

_I didn't sense that this creature had this much power. If he has this much power, what about his mistress? _Fai thought, and smiled mischievously to himself. _This could be interesting. _

"THAT'S ENOUGH KERO!" The young magician exclaimed causing the beast to flinch.

"Yes," the beast said returning to his mistress's side. She placed her hand on top of the beasts head.

"Please forgive our rudeness. My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you," she said bowing. The group was surprised at the amount of maturity she could possess.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Syaoran and this here is Sakura-hime," he said gesturing to the sleeping girl in his arms.

"My name's Fai," the cheery blond said giving Sakura a wide smile. "And this here is K… "

"Kurogane," the dark haired man said.

"And my name is Mokana Modiki, but you can call me Mokana," the white creature said jumping onto Sakura's hands causing Sakura to giggle.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said with an adorable smile, "Oh, and I'm sorry I called you guys kidnappers. It's just your group is a little unusual, but like you said, so are we," She said rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine," said the mage with a grin, "But may I ask what you were doing up in that tree?" He asked crouching down to Sakura's eye level.

"W-well, you see, I kind of just landed there," she said giving an awkward laugh.

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked with a raise eyebrow.

"W-well…" Sakura began to say, but then completely went onto a different tangent, "Um, where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know?" Syaoran asked. _So she probably isn't from this world, and she probably didn't come here by choice…_ Syaoran thought.

Sakura shook her head, "Nope, like I said I kind of just…landed here."

"Hmmm," Mokana said.

"What is it Mokona?" Fai asked.

"If Sakura-chan doesn't know where she is we can't just leave her here, but she needs to talk to Yuko first," Mokana said. Kurogane grunted at the name. Sakura got the vibe that this person wasn't Kurogane's favorite.

"Who's Yuko?" Sakura asked.

"She's the dimensional witch who Mokana really likes," Mokana stated. "I'll call her!" he exclaimed and the gem on the top of his forhead lit, and a projection of a mysterious woman appeared.

"Ah Sakura, I've been waiting for you," The witch said with a cocked smile.

"Y-you have?" Sakura stammered. A strange feeling began to knot up in her stomach.

"Everyone else, please leave," she said eyeing the group next to Sakura.

"What do you think gives you the authority to tell me what to do?" the ninja snarled. Sakura could sense the deep hatred he had for the witch.

"Now, now Kuro-tan, let's leave the dimensional witch to talk to Sakura," Fai said pushing Kurogane and the others to the forest. Right before he left Sakura could see the blond magician glare at the witch through the corner of his eye. His usual grin still locked in place. She could also see that Kurogane had noticed and was narrowing his eyes at the mage. Something was off about this gang.

"Now Sakura, shall we get down to business?" The witch asked snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Um sure," Sakura said, not sure what business she was talking about. Then the witch directed her attention towards Kero.

"It has been a while, Ceroberus," the witch said with a smug smile.

"Has been Yuko," Kero said emotionlessly.

"How has Yue been?" Yuko asked with a smirk like she well knew the answer.

"A lot better since the last time you guys met each other," Kero said with a bit of a snarl at the end. Yuko snorted slightly, and then turned her attention back to Sakura.

"Now Sakura, do you know how you ended up here?" Yuko asked. Sakura shook her head. "Well you see when you used the Time card to much it messed used up the fabric of time and space. So when you used the Time card the last time, it exhausted the time ripple and tore open a portal and you ended up in a different world. You are familiar with the parallel universes am I correct?" She asked. Sakura nodded trying to retain what she had just heard.

"S-so how do I get back to my world?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Well, that group right now is traveling the dimensions in search for something important to Princess Sakura. They will fill you on that, so you Sakura, will travel alongside the group in their quest until you end up in your world," Yuko said.

"I-is that all?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there is a price to be paid," Yuko said somewhat of a smirk.

"Like money?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly," Yuko said. "The price has to be something with significant value to you."

"Like what?" Sakura asked, clutching her star necklace.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to take away your magic. Since you are the successor of Clow Reed I'll make a special deal with you," Yuko stated.

"W-what kind of deal," Sakura asked warily.

"The price you will have to pay is… _pain_," Yuko said closing her eyes.

"P-pain?" Sakura asked as fear surged through her.

"You see, every time you use your magic it will cause you a sort of physical pain, and drain your energy. The pain will be in your stomach or chest, but it will not kill you. You will have to bear with the pain until you reach back to your own world. Also, each time you use your magic, you will lose some it. The affects will go away once you get home," Yuko stated as though she had written this all out beforehand.

"But what if I don't use my magic?" Sakura asked. Yuko stared at her but then let out a small smile…a small _crooked_ smile.

"Sadly, you are going to have to. Trust me," Yuko said. Her last words went through Sakura like a brick of ice. "So do we have a deal?"

"NO WAY!" Kero growled. Sakura gulped.

"Alright," Sakura said, trying not to tremble.

"Sakura…" Kero said with wide eyes. Sakura turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sakura," Yuko said, "try to keep disguising your magic from the magician until you need to use it, okay?"

"Okay, so what do I tell them," Sakura asked nodding to the group who was watching her intensely.

"Tell them you're here to help them," Yuko said with a hint of pain in her eyes. Sakura saw this and took a deep breath. She needed to be strong.

"It wasn't an accident that I ended up here, was it," Sakura said more as a statement then a question. Yuko's eyes widen for a split second and then a real smile came across her face.

"You are definitely Clow Reed's successor," she said and then her projection vanished.

Sakura stood there frozen trying to retain what she just heard. She had felt the pain of falling off her roller skates or burning herself in the kitchen, but soon she would be feeling a whole new kind of pain, and she was scared.

"Are you done talking with Yuko?" Asked Mokana who startling Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Sakura said trying to put on her best fake smile.

"Let's go talk to the others then," Mokana said hopping to the spot where the rest of the group waited. Sakura nodded and followed with Kero following behind.

"How'd your talk with the dimensional witch go?" Fai asked as he leaned against a tree.

"Um, fine," Sakura answered plainly.

"What are you going to do?" Kurogane asked. He wouldn't admit it, but he was curious… maybe even a bit concerned.

"W-well," Sakura said, worrying at her necklace, "I'm going to help you guys with your mission," she said with a semi awkward laugh and then diverted her eyes up toward the sky. A small, unreadable "smile" formed on her lips.

"Didn't see that coming, huh?" Asked Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya, so here's chapter three, this chapter is mainly about what's going on in Sakura's demension so...yea =D

I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura :3

* * *

"…and then Kero-chan went into the portal and it closed. That's all that happened," Tomoyo just finished explaining to Yue, and Touya.

"That baka always ends up getting herself into some mess," Touya said running his hand through his hair. By insulting his little sister he was futilely trying to mask his worry and concern.

"And Ceroberous is with her. I'm sorry mistress, but you won't be getting much help on your end," Yue said emotionlessly. It may not look it, but Yue was also extremely concerned for his mistress.

"What else did he tell you to do?" Touya asked Tomoyo.

"Um, he told me to contact Hiiragizawa-san, oh, and Li-kun," she said.

"WHAT?! Why the heck to we need that brat?!" Touya asked, getting angry at the mention of the boy who fell in love with his sister, and whose love was returned.

"His magical knowledge will be helpful," Yue said without even opening his eyes.

"Whatever," Touya mumble, but he, and everyone else knew that if they ever wanted to see Sakura again they were going to need Li's help.

Everyone was too shocked to make a sound. Even the birds stopped chirping. They all stared at Sakura whose back was now turned to the group.

_What should I do? She must be terrified._ Syaoran thought.

_Jezz, and I thought having two kids around was hard enough, _Kurogane thought.

_Things just got a lot more difficult._ Fai thought.

"Um, Sakura-san?" Syaoran said reaching out his hand to comfort her, but before he could Sakura quickly spun around and slammed both her palms onto each side of her face. Then she shook her head as if she was clearing all thoughts in her head.

"Yosh! I can do this! What do I do first Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, smiling with enthusiasm, her emerald eyes burned with determination.

The flabbergasted group just started at the young, beaming girl. They all thought the same thing, _strange girl_.

"Um, Sakura-san, what do you mean?" Syaoran asked confused.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?' I'm going to help you help Princess Sakura!" Sakura said in determination.

"Sakura-chan, do you know what we are doing to help Princess Sakura?" Fai asked with a curious smile.

Sakura froze and blinked a few times, "Uh…no," she said laughing awkwardly. Everyone just had a sweat drop.

"Well, in short we are looking for feathers," Fai explained pulling his hands behind his head.

"Like bird feathers?" Sakura asked, confused on how bird feathers could help the Princess.

"Not exactly, you see these feathers have magic," Fai said, emphasizing the last word, staring at Sakura through the corner of his eye to look for changes, while keeping his usual grin. Sakura noticed he was trying to see how she would react, so she decided to act oblivious. She couldn't give up how strong her magic was, _yet._

"Magic?" Sakura said, pretending to act new to it. "Is it strong?"

"Most of the time," Fai said with a closed eyed smile.

"Alright, I can do this!" Sakura said determined.

"But Sakura-san, It's dangerous," Syaoran said trying to talk her out of it.

"So?" Sakura stated plainly, surprising the group.

"Wow! Sakura-chan is so cool!" Mokana exclaimed.

"Hm," Kurogane said. There was something about this girl that he was starting to like.

"You don't need to Sakura-san," Syaoran said, doubtful if this girl would be useful or not. "It would be better if you stayed safe until we land in your world."

"Who knows when that will be? I don't want to just stand around being worthless," Sakura said determined.

_Yep, definitely liking her more._ Kurogane thought, as the corner of his mouth turned upward slightly.

"Besides, I want to help Princess Sakura," Sakura said cheerfully.

"That is very kind of you," a soft voice said from behind which cause the group to face Princess Sakura who had just awakened.

"Sakura-hime, did you just wake up? Are you feeling alright?" Syaoran asked concerned. Sakura thought it was sweet how much Syaoran cared for his princess.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Syaoran," She said sweetly giving him a smile. Sakura looked at the princess, and was surprised how different they were even though they were the same person. Princess Sakura looked a lot more delicate, and it seemed like if you were too rough with her she would break.

"Hello," Princess Sakura said with a smile, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"Oh, hello. I don't think we got to meet each other face to face. My name is Sakura, Princess, and this is Kero-chan," She said pointing to Kero who had transformed back to his borrowed form. "It's very nice to meet you," Sakura said with a small bow. Princess Sakura let out a small giggle with startled Sakura.

"You're so cute," the Princess said.

"Oh, no, not really," Sakura said with a small laugh, as she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"Sakura-hime, why didn't you tell us you were awake?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, Sakura-chan was talking so I didn't want to interrupt," Princess Sakura said innocently. Syaoran had a small sweat drop at her simple answer.

"Um, Princess did you hear everything?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and I think it is very kind of you to help me," Princess Sakura said walking up and grabbing both of Sakura's hands.

"I'll do my best!" Sakura said with huge smile. Everyone, even Kurogane smiled a little at her childish determination.

"I'm glad to hear that. I know you will be great," Princess Sakura said sweetly.

"So what exactly do I need to do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, first off we need to see if there is even a feather in this world," Syaoran said warily.

"Mokana, can you tell if there is a feather now?" Fai asked

"Yep, now that Mokana knows Sakura-chan's presence," Mokana said, closing its eyes. "Hmmm, no Mokana doesn't sense a feather in this world."

"Now what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there is no point in staying in this world anymore, so we'll move on to the next one," Syaoran explained.

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked, scared if she would already have to use her magic.

"Mokana will take care of that!" Mokana exclaimed. Suddenly the whole group came in close to each other. Syaoran and Princess Sakura in front, and Sakura between Fai and Kurogane standing in the back.

Then out of now where two majestic wings formed on Mokana's wings. This reminded Sakura of her precious fly card. Suddenly, a cyclone of wind surrounded the group. The startled Sakura stumbled backwards only to be swiftly caught by the fast hands of the ninja and the mage. They looked at her surprised at first, but then remembered that she was just a little girl.

_I forgot she's still just a little kid. She's probably scared and really confused. I hope I don't get stuck filling her in on things. _ Kurogane thought.

_Poor girl, too bad she doesn't know what awaits._ Fai thought.

"MOKANA MODIKI READY TO GO! YAHOO!" Said the angel like creature, as it sucked up the group leaving no traces behind.

In the middle of the living room stood the crying best friend, the concerned brother, the even more concerned guardian, and the reincarnated sorcerer. Now the only one missing was the boyfriend.

"How much longer do we have to wait for this brat?" Touya asked annoyed.

"He should be here soon," The reincarnated sorcerer said with a wise smile.

"Do you think Li-kun will know what to do?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"His magical knowledge is quiet strong, and along with Eriol's it should suffice," The silver haired guardian said with closed eyes. Then the group turned their heads to the sound of a slamming car door. Through the door came a young boy who was panting heavily. His chocolate brown hair was in a sloppy mess, and his clothes looked as though he came from a fight.

"Li-kun, what happened!" Tomoyo asked running over to the boy.

"S-sa-akura, w-what ha-appened to her?" He said through his heavy breaths. Touya growled angrily in the background at how casually this boy addressed his sister.

"L-li-kun, please sit down," Tomoyo said as her voice shook. The boy noticed that she was holding back tears, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Daidouji, thank you," the boy said trying to ease her tension by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you made it my dear descendant," The blue haired boy said with a calm face. The other boy shot him a stern glare, which the sorcerer replied with a small chuckle.

"So Daidouji, what happened to Sakura?" Li asked with as he steadied her down to a seat. Tomoyo was on the verge of tears again, but held them back.

"Well, you see, Sakura was fighting these creatures, and she used the Time card. Then this weird vortex came out of nowhere, and sucked Sakura-chan and Kero-chan in. I-I don't know where they are," Tomoyo said now with streams of tears descending down her face. "I couldn't do anything! I was so useless!" Tomoyo said crying hysterically. Touya came over trying to calm her down.

"So what are we to do now?" Eriol asked Li, well knowing the answer himself.

"It seems Sakura and the Stuffed Animal were transported to another dimension, because of the over extent she used the Time card," Li said.

"So what do we do Brat," Touya asked annoyed, but desperately wanted to know how to save his sister.

"We have two options. One, we wait for Sakura to somehow find her way back to our dimension," Li said. The whole room was silent knowing those odds were slim. "Or we could somehow travel to the dimension that Sakura is in, and bring her back."

"Well, to do that we will need to speak to the Dimensional Witch," Eriol said. Yue's head shot up at the name of the witch, and something registered across his face. It was a mix of pain and pure disgust.

"Then let's talk to this witch," Touya said.

"As you wish," Eriol said standing up. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Then he ascended his right hand and a long swirl of sparkles appeared. Slowly, a long golden staff with a sun, and moon shaped sculpture on the top started to form. He clutched the staff, and twirled it horizontally. He placed his index and middle finger of his left hand on the staff, and clutched the staff tightly with the other hand. Then he began to chant a spell too softly to make out.

Suddenly a magical circle of light formed under him and then a projection of the Dimensional Witch appeared out of the gem on the top of his staff.

"Why hello, Eriol. How unusual to receive a call from you. What is the occasion?" The witch asked with a smirk.

"Well, you should know the answer to that," Eriol said with a closed eyed smile.

"Hmm, maybe I do," She said, then her eyes darted to Yue, who was glaring at her coldly as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Why, hello Yue. It's been a long time," she said with almost a laugh. Yue just responded by continuing to glare at her.

"Excuse me, Dimensional Witch, we need your help," Shaoran said. The witch studied him careful, the exhaled.

"Alright, but just for your knowledge, there will be a price that needs to be paid for my help," she said.

"Anything, I'll do anything to get Sakura back," Shaoran said determined. Yuko smiled slightly remember how the other Syaoran sounded exactly the same back then when they had first met.

"Fine then, what is your name boy?" Yuko asked.

"Shaoran, Shaoran Li," Li said.

"Well, then Shaoran, what is your wish?" Yuko asked.

"To get to where Sakura is," Shaoran said strongly.

"By yourself?" Yuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ye-" Shaoran began to say but was cut off by Touya.

"Of course not," Touya said sternly. "I'm going too."

"You will have to pay the price too," Yuko said.

"I'm well aware," Touya said.

"I'll be going too," Yue said still looking down.

"Hm," Yuko said pondering for a minute. "I'll pay your price for you Yue, to make up for back then," Yuko said with a smug look. Yue clenched his fists at the mention of, "Back then." Nobody but Eriol knew what they meant, but now wasn't the right time to ask.

"I might as well go too," Eriol said. "I'm sure you received my price a while back."

"Yes I did," Yuko said.

"What! You knew this was going to happen and you didn't inform any of us!" Shaoran exclaimed, grabbing Eriol by his shirt collar. Eriol didn't even flinch.

"Yes, I did foresee this, but I didn't know exactly when it would happen, and even if I did know, I wouldn't be able to change destiny," Eriol said calmly. Shaoran wanted to argue further, but left it at that, and let go of his collar.

"I want to go too!" Tomoyo exclaimed standing up. The group stared at her surprised.

"Um, Diadouji, I don't think that would be the best idea," Shaoran said trying to calm her down.

"No, Li-kun!" She said shaking her head frantically. "I was already useless once, I need to help get Sakura-chan back! I'll pay my own price whatever it is!" Everyone stared at her, wondering how they would convince her not to go, but Tomoyo stuck to her ground.

"Alright," Shaoran said finally given in.

"Good, now that it is decided that you five will all go, let's talk about the price," Yuko said with an amused face. Shaoran took a deep breath in.

"Alright, I'm ready. I'll pay any price, no matter what, as long as I can get Sakura back," Shaoran said closing his eyes and clenching his fists, preparing himself for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, chapter four has arrived, so I hope you like it :3

I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura xD

* * *

The cyclone of wind leaving the group in the middle of a thin forest. On top was the princess, then Syaoran, then Fai, and at the very bottom Kurogane who didn't have a hint of a surprised look on his face.

"So this is the next world," The mage said happily.

"Too bad I can't see it. Hey Meat Bun, when will you finally fix this?!" Kurogane yelled to the bouncing white creature.

"Oh, Mokana does this on purpose, because Kuro-rin is so funny when he's angry, hehe," Mokana said laughing mischievously.

"You Meat Bun!" Kurogane said throwing off the people on top of him.

The Princess steadied herself up and then took in the scenery. "This is such a pretty world isn't it Syaoran?" Princess Sakura, said observing the magnificent leaves of different colors, as they began to descend down to the ground. Rays of light shined through the peaks of the tree tops.

"It is very beautiful," Syaoran said taking in the view also.

"Hey Mokana just noticed something," Mokana said, dodging the blows from the ninja.

"What is it Mokana?" Fai asked smiling.

"Where's Sakura-chan and Kero?"Mokana asked. Everyone froze. They had all forgotten their newest members who were now lost in an unknown world. Kurogane seemed the most worried, however as he pulled out his sword and began cutting bushes as he looked for her.

"Oi, girl where are you!" Kurogane yelled into the forest.

"U-up here," Sakura called from somewhere. All of their heads looked up to the nearest tree where they saw Sakura and Kero stuck in the tree branches just like when they first met.

"Two times in one day. Must be a record, ne, Sakura?" Kero said.

"How do we get down? I don't think Kurogane-san would like it if we fell on him again," Sakura said with a nervous laugh.

"How do we get you down from there?" Kurogane pondered not wanting to hurt Sakura in the process by accident.

"I'll get her," Fai said with a happy grin, as he jumped up branch, to branch up a nearby tree. He moved like a stealthy cat, quick and silent…cleaver and manipulative. Then in one swift motion he leaped from the branch of one tree onto the tree where Sakura was. The only sounds were the sound of the falling leaves hitting the floor.

"Wow Fai-san! That was amazing, and you did that all on your own!" Sakura said with beaming smile of awe. Fai grinned happily and chuckled lightly to her childishness.

"Alright little princess, let's get you down," Fai said, gently untangling her from the tree branches, and then picking her up princess style. He gripped her tightly as he swiftly jumped from the top of the tree down to the floor.

"A-are we down?" Sakura asked. Her face was buried into the mage's chest as she gripped him tightly out of fear. He chuckled lightly.

"Yes little princess, we're down," Fai said gently setting her down on her feet. After she regained her composer she turned to him.

"Thank you Fai-san," Sakura said with a sincere and adorable smile. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were slightly rosy. Fai was somewhat surprised, for he had never received a smile like this from anyone, but maybe Princess Sakura once or twice.

"You're welcome," Fai said crouching down as he patted her head.

_She is quite cute and sweet. I hope things will turn out alright for her. I hope. _Fai thought. From the corner of his eye, Fai could see the ninja giving him a hard glare.

_Seems he is quite suspicious of me. Perfect._ Fai thought smiling to himself.

"So Syaoran is there a feather in this world?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Mokana is there?" Syaoran asked Mokana. Mokana closed its eyes for a second then opened then happily.

"Yep, yep, Mokana senses the feather's power. There are two feathers in this world!" Mokana said happily.

"Did you hear that Syaoran there are two feathers," The princess said turning to Syaoran who wore an extremely happy expression.

"Yes, that's wonderful Sakura-hime," Syaoran said.

"Okay, now that we know that there are feathers in this world, what do we do next?" Sakura asked confused at the process.

"We first need to find if there is a town or even people in this world," Kurogane said.

"A town, huh?" Sakura pondered. Then she got an idea. She walked up to the closest tree and jumped up to hang on one of the branches. She pulled herself up easily because of her great athletic skill. Then on the next branch she swung around the branch numerous times, and flipped in the air, barely landing on the branch much further away.

"Ah! Sakura-san that's dangerous!" Syaoran exclaimed worried.

"What is that crazy kid trying to do?" Kurogane said to himself.

"For a child she is quite agile," Fai said. Sakura continued to climb up and up the tree until she reached the very top. She clung to the feeble branch, as she was almost thirty feet up.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kero said flying beside her.

"Look there," Sakura said gesturing to the sparkling utopia in front of their eyes. On the outskirts of the town seemed to be a scurry of small huts. Then past the huge encircling wall seemed to be the main town. Then in the inner part of the circle was what looked like the wealthy community. Finally in the center was a sparkling golden dome. It had sparkling silver decor and many types of artillery guarding it.

_That must be were the ruler is._ Sakura thought.

"Sakura, did you even think where you are?" Kero asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, looking down at the group who was staring up at her about thirty feet below.

"HOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed rustling the leaves on the tree.

"Guess she finally realized where she ended up," Kurogane said watching her closely in case she fell.

_How's she going to get out of this one?_ Fai thought intrigued, as he watched closely ready to react.

"Sakura, do you ever think anything through?" Kero asked hitting his head with his palm.

"S-sorry," Sakura said. _How am I going to get down? Do I already need to use magic?_ Sakura thought worried.

"Sakura, you can get down from here without magic," Kero said as if he had read her thoughts.

"Alright," Sakura said nodding. She slowly let go off the branch she clung to and slowly descended down.

"Oi, what are you doing!" Kurogane yelled from below. In a blink of an eye, Sakura gracefully flipped in the air, and grasped on to the branches. Then she slowly climbed down and landed on the ground unharmed. The group stared at her wide eyed.

"Sakura, that was amazing!" Mokana exclaimed, jumping into the girls arms.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Princess Sakura asked concerned walking up to her.

"No, I'm fine," Sakura said reassuring her.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Syaoran asked.

"I was always good a gym. I guess it just runs in my family," Sakura said.

"Why the heck did you do something that dangerous anyway?" Kurogane asked trying to mask that he was worried.

"Oh yea," Sakura said lightly hitting herself in the head. "When I landed up in that tree, I thought I saw something, so I went up to see what it was, and it turns out that is a _huge_ city," Sakura said emphasizing the word huge and spreading her arms out for effect.

"Really?" Syaoran said surprised. All of them were surprised at how observant this little girl was

"Yep, look," Sakura said pulling him to the edge of the forest. The group stood surprised at how huge this city really was.

"Seems that Sakura-chan found us shelter, nice job Sakura-chan," Mokana said.

"Thanks," Sakura said rubbing her neck embarrassed.

"Well, let's go check it out, ne, Kuro-sama," Fai said with a closed eyed smile.

"Kuro-sama?" Sakura said tilting her head confused.

"Yes, Kuro-sama is- " Fai began to say, but was cut off by Kurogane.

"Shut up!" Kurogane said angrily swing his sword at the mage who easily maneuvered out of the way.

"U-uh," Sakura said not knowing what to do.

"It's alright, they do this often," Syaoran informed Sakura.

"O-often, really?" Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

"Syaoran, look at those people," Sakura said tugging on Syaoran with a sad look in her eyes. All their eyes drifted to the people who were living on the outskirts of the huts. Most of the adults looked sadly at the few children who played happily, almost as if they knew they wouldn't be any happiness in their future.

Sakura couldn't help but stare as she passed the people. They looked miserable, and like they were in pain. Somehow, Sakura could feel in the pit of her stomach, that they were trying to warn her about something…but what?

The group walked up to the big steel gate at the center of the huge wall.

"Oi! OPEN UP!" Kurogane yelled banging on the huge steel gates.

"Hello travelers," a voice came from a speaker.

"Um, Hello," Syaoran replied.

"Please state your business," the voice said.

"We would like to enter your city," Syaoran said.

"If entering the city is what you seek, you must prove your knowledge," The voice said.

"Alright," Syaoran said, "What do we need to do?"

"You must answer this riddle. What is greater than God, and more evil than the devil? The poor have, and the rich need it, and if you eat it you die?"

(Taken from: ** . )**

The whole group stared at each other. Not even Fai knew the answer. Suddenly a light bulb lit in Sakura's head. She knew this. It was something the person that she loves had told her before.

"Nothing," Sakura said. The whole group turned to her surprised.

"What?" Syaoran asked confused.

"The answer, is 'nothing.'" Sakura said raising her head.

"Please explain," The voice said. Sakura smiled.

"There is nothing greater than God. There is nothing more evil than the devil. The poor have nothing, and the rich need nothing, and if you eat nothing you die." When Sakura finished the group stared at her in amazement. Not only was this little girl athletic, but she was also quite smart.

"You are correct. You travelers may enter the city, and have a wonderful time in Celinia," and with that the huge steel gates opened with a loud _creak._ Inside the group could see a glimpse of the shining city inside. The group walked in almost being run over by the smiling kids. Their parents were standing on the corner with a smile plastered on their faces, but Sakura could see in their eyes were filled with fear.

"Look, look, Syaoran, there's a fair. Let's go!" The princess said grabbing Syaoran by the sleeve and pulling him with her.

"There's cake over there!" Kero exclaimed flying to where it was.

"Mokana wants too!" Mokana exclaimed following Kero.

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Sakura called running towards the fair. As she ran she tripped and fell over on her face.

"Oi, girl watch where you're going!" Kurogane said running over to her.

Now all that was left was the mage. He stood there still watching the rest of the group roam around the fair. He smiled at their actions, as he watched the Princess eagerly tug on Syaoran wanting to show him something. Then there was Sakura who was trying to persuade Kurogane to go on the ride with her. Beside them were the two creatures happily stuffing their faces with sweets. They were all happy. He then lowered his head, covering his eyes.

_Nothing more evil than the devil, huh? We'll see. _Fai thought and with that the steel gates closed shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so here's chapter five... the OC is coming in soon so be prepared XD

I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura :3

* * *

The group was now all together eating their lunch. The two creatures both went to eat at the dessert buffet, while the rest sat at a table outside. Some of the towns' people saw the group and decided to give them some of their old clothes. Even though there were many tourists here, Princess Sakura and the others seemed to stand out the most.

Syaoran wore a simple blue t-shirt and pale blue jeans. Kurogane wore a black t-shirt with thick red stitching, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Fai wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt with white embroidery, and a pair of white jeans.

Princess Sakura wore a frilly, light pink dress with white embroidery. She also wore a big white hat, with a big pink ribbon on it. Sakura wore a light green shirt, with a smiley face printed on it, and a pair of denim shorts. Right above her torso was a belt that became a big bow on her back.

Everyone in the group was having a small conversation with one another… except Sakura. Princess Sakura talked to Syaoran about the comedy show she had seen, even though he was there with her. Kurogane and Fai were going at it again. Kurogane yelled angrily while the mage just laughed. Sakura stayed strangely quiet as she played with the food in her plate.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Princess Sakura asked. Sakura looked up to see the whole group staring at her with concerned looks.

"N-nothing," Sakura said with her best fake smile. No one was convinced.

"Is something bothering you?" Syaoran asked.

"N-not really," Sakura said. Everyone knew that was a lie.

"Come on, you're easier to read than an open book. What's going on?" Kurogane asked.

"Well," Sakura said fiddling with her thumbs, "You know those people we saw outside the city walls? Well, they looked so pained and miserable. Then I got to thinking why were they living out there. I feel that there is something strange about this place." When Sakura looked up she could see everyone had the same look on their face. They all thought the same thing.

"Yes, there is something weird about this town," Fai said with his usual grin as he swirled the tea in his cup.

"Even if there is something weird about this place, we need to find Sakura-hime's feathers first," Syaoran said determined. Sakura nodded then froze wide eyed.

"S-syaoran-kun, I think I found the feather," Sakura said pointing behind them. Everyone's head swiped back as they stared at an announcer who was holding Princess Sakura's feather in a glass cylinder.

"Come on up and sign up to play a game, and you can win this beautiful rare feather. The game is a little dangerous, but it will be worth it when this feather becomes a pretty decoration in your room. Even the king has one like it. As the announcer left the stage the gang ran up to the sigh up sheet.

"Hello, how may I help you," the woman said behind the counter.

"We would like to sign up for the game," Syaoran said rapidly.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot," The woman said.

"Why not?" Syaoran asked worried.

"Well first off, the game is for children and teenagers, so the two men in the back cannot participate," the woman said.

"Then may I participate," Syaoran asked with a pleading voice.

"I'm afraid we already have the maximum number of boys, now all that's left is a spot for a girl," The woman informed. Syoaron's face dropped. He looked so pained. Princess Sakura walked over and tried to comfort him. She tried to tell him it was okay. She even suggested that she try, but Syoaron refused instantly. Fai and Kurogane looked at each other wondering if they were going to have to steal the feather. Sakura clenched her fists, and walked up to the desk.

"May I sign up please?" Sakura asked. The whole group snapped their heads in her direction wide eyed.

"Yes, please state your age," The woman said mechanically which made a chill run up Sakura's spine.

"Twelve," Sakura stated.

"Alright, please write your name," The woman said sliding a clipboard forward.

"O-" Sakura began to say, but was cut off by a strong pull on her shoulder. She was spun around to face the bewildered group.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Kurogane asked angrily.

"Signing up for the contest," Sakura said innocently.

"Sakura-san this game could be dangerous, and you won't have any of us there to help you," Syaoran said trying to talk her out of it.

"But I'm trying to help get the feather," Sakura said confused as to why they were trying to stop her.

"I agree with Syaoran and Kuro-sama on this one. You shouldn't do it," Fai said.

"Yes Sakura-chan it could be dangerous," Princess Sakura said placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura didn't get it. Here she was trying to help, and everyone is discouraging her. Did they think just because she was a kid she was useless? Did they think because she was small she would break? Did they think because she was a small girl that she was weak? All they were doing was telling her that she couldn't do it. If the person she loved so much was here he would surely tell her to do her best…_wouldn't he_? Sakura didn't want to find out, instead she slipped out of the ninja's grip and grabbed the pen and wrote her name on the sheet. She tried to keep her hand steady so her trembling wouldn't be too obvious in her writing. When she finished she dropped the pen on the table and turned to the group with her head down.

"Oi, girl, why-" Kurogane started to say but stopped. Sakura lifted her head to show tears emanating from her emerald eyes. The whole group stared wide eyed. They didn't mean to make her cry.

"Sakura-san," Syaoran said as he began to lift his hand towards her.

"I'll show you guys. I'll show you I can do this," Sakura said wiping her face, and sprinted right through them.

"Hey!" Kurogane yelled, as he began to run after her, but was stopped by the hand of the mage. Kurogane turned angrily towards him, but stood surprised at the mage's expression. His eyes were drooped and he did not have his usual grin, no, his face was hard and cold. Fai shook his head motioning him not to move. "What is it?" Kurogane asked coldly.

"Sakura-chan needs to straighten this out herself, give her time," Fai said not looking up. Kurogane didn't know how to react but nod. "Good boy, Kuro-wan-wan," The mage said back to his old façade.

"You damned mage!" Kurogane said chasing after the laughing blonde. Princess Sakura and Syaoran stood there alone.

"S-syoaron," Princess Sakura said warily.

"Yes Hime?" Syaoran responded.

"Do you think it is a good idea to let Sakura-chan do this game? It may be dangerous," Princess Sakura said worried.

"No I don't, but I don't think we can stop her," Syaoran said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Everything will be alright though, right?" The princess asked.

"I hope, Hime, I hope."

Sakura clutched her knees as she hid under the table. She watched the shoes of the people who passed, as she waited for who-knows-what.

_I shouldn't have spoken so rudely to them._ Sakura thought her head filled with guilt.

"SAKURA!" Someone said snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to see an irritated Kero.

"W-what is it Kero-chan?" Sakura said with her best oblivious question.

"Don't 'What is it,' me! I heard you entered a dangerous game!" Kero yelled with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Y-yes, I did," Sakura replied.

"And did you even think that you may need to use your magic?!" Kero shouted. At this Sakura's face changed dramatically. She didn't even take into consideration if she would need to use her magic. Kero noticed this and his face lightened.

"Hey, Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry, you won't need to magic. I checked around, and there seems to be nothing related to magic in this world. I probably doesn't even exist in this dimension," Kero said placing his little paw on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura's face relaxed a bit.

"No, I'm sorry Kero-chan, I should think things like this through, but I'm going to do this game dangerous or not," Sakura said firmly.

"Sakura, we are all trying to tell you this for your safety," Kero said still trying to convince her.

"I don't care, I need to do this," Sakura said, not backing down. Kero sighed.

"Sakura, why are you so driven to do this game?" Kero asked.

"W-well," Sakura said taking in a breath, "It's because I want to know that I'm not completely useless without magic."

"Sakura," Kero said sadly. He knew there was nothing he could do to talk Sakura out of this one. "Just promise me you will try your absolute best not to use any magic."

"Okay," Sakura said with a grin. Suddenly they heard the sound people frantically running in their direction.

"Sakura-san!" Someone yelled. Sakura glanced at Kero who nodded his head. Sakura took a deep breath in and then popped her head out from under the table. She was facing the group who were all panting heavily.

"I-I'm here," Sakura said timidly, ready to get scolded. However, she was surprised to be wrapped in the arms of Princess Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, where did you run off to? You had me so worried," Princess Sakura said as she gripped the young girl. The surprised Sakura didn't know how to react. These arms that gripped her and the voice that scolded her sounded much like that of the mother she always wished she had. Sakura's arms slowly wrapped around Princess Sakura's body, as she buried her face onto the princess's chest. _She's so warm_. Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled. Princess Sakura slowly pulled Sakura in front of her and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay," Princess Sakura cooed as she stroked the back of Sakura's head.

"Yea Sakura-san, it is okay. We'll get the feather back another way," Syaoran said coming up behind them. Sakura blinked a few times and then turned to the group.

"What do you mean? I'm still doing the game," Sakura said a little confused. The group turned and looked at each other even more confused.

"But Sakura-chan, didn't you just say that you were sorry?" Syaoran asked. Sakura tilted her head and thought for a second, and then she understood their misunderstanding.

"Um, yes I did. I said I was sorry for the way that I talked to you guys, but I'm not backing out," Sakura said.

"But…" Syaoran began to say but was interrupted by Kero.

"No use brat, she's not changing her mind. Honestly, Sakura can be a stubborn fool sometimes," Kero said shaking his head.

"Kero!" Sakura threatened. She could here Syaoran and the princess laugh softly in the background.

"Alright, since it seems that your mind is set Little Princess should we get a move on?" Fai asked.

"Yep," Sakura said brightly. Then she stole a quick glance at Kurogane who was almost sulking to himself. "What's the matter, Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Kurogane asked with an edge of annoyance.

"Syaoran, princess, shall we go over there for a second?" Fai asked slinging both of his arms over their shoulders as he started walking away. Before he left he shot a quick glance to Kurogane, who as a response, mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath.

"Kurogane-san, what did I do wrong?" Sakura asked. Kurogane turned and sighed.

"I just think you made a stupid choice to do this. I mean we could have got the feather by force, but you're so strung up on doing this. What's the deal?" Kurogane asked hoping her answer would shed some light on things. Sakura pondered for a second and then spoke.

"Well, if we took the feather it would cause an uproar, and we would then be on a run. Then it would be very difficult to roam around conspicuously to search for the second feather," Sakura said closing her eyes, leaving the astonished Kurogane standing still. Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she tilted her head and let a smile form on her face. "Or so I would think," She said letting her maturity through. She could say anything that would tip him off about her magic.

"Hm," Kurogane said sighing as he folding his arms. "You're more incisive than you make yourself appear."

"Really?" Sakura said with a small giggle with caused the ninjas face to soften a bit.

"Come on, let's go met the others," Kurogane said stretching out his hand. Without a second thought Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him forward towards the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys so here's the moment you've all been waiting for... the OCs will appear XD hope you like it :3

I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

The waiting area was full of children ages five to eighteen. They mingled with each other, as boys playfully pushed each other, and girls compared their jewelry. _Doesn't seem like it will be a dangerous game, difficult is another story._ Sakura thought.

"Are you sure you're ready for this my Little Princess?" Fai asked placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Yep, I'll do my best!" Sakura said causing the mage to chuckle softly.

"Sakura-chan…" Princess Sakura began to say. Her eyes were full of sadness, and worry.

"Don't worry Princess, I can do this," Sakura said with her childless smile.

"Sakura-san, if you feel that you are in any danger, we will be sitting in the audience, we will be there for you," Syaoran said.

"Don't do anything stupid," Kurogane said diverting his eyes trying to mask his concern. Sakura smiled.

"I won't, thank you for worrying about me," Sakura said with her adorable grin. Kurogane turned to her and the corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"Hmmm, is Kuro-ponpon smiling?" The mage asked teasingly.

"Shut up," Kurogane said folding his arms.

"Sakura-chan, please be careful," Princess Sakura said pleadingly as she grasped Sakura's hands.

"Trust me, Princess, with little children here I doubt the game will be dangerous, and if is I will get through it," Sakura said.

"Thank you," Princess Sakura said hugging Sakura tightly. When she let go Sakura's face was bright and happy.

"Alright, I can do this!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran forward only to end up falling on her back side. "Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,"Sakura said as she rubbed her back. "I'm sorry," She said to the back of the person who she had run into.

"Oi, are you okay?" Kurogane asked her as he helped her up.

"Yes, I am fine, and I'm sorry again," Sakura said to the person who's back was still turned towards her. When the person slowly turned around it revealed a sixteen year old boy. He had shaggy black hair which drooped over his ash gray eyes. He was quite tall, a little taller than Syaoran and he was well built. He was a very handsome boy except he wore an annoyed expression that took away from it.

"Watch where you're going," the boy said coldly with a smooth and icy voice.

"Oi, Brat, what is with the attitude," Kurogane asked standing protectively in front of Sakura unconsciously. The boy replied with a hateful glare which just annoyed Kurogane even more.

"Sakura-chan did apologize," Fai said placing one hand on Sakura's shoulder and another of Kurogane's signaling him not to do anything hasty.

"Yes, I don't think you should talk to her like that," Syaoran also said defensively.

"That's right, it was just a mistake," Princess Sakura added. Sakura looked surprisingly at all of them. A while ago they were all discouraging her, but now they were all defending her.

"Tch, a little squirt like this shouldn't even be here," The boy said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Before anyone replied, Sakura shouted, "I'M MAY BE A SQUIRT, BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT A GUY WHO'S RUDE TO STRANGERS!" After she finished she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth in realization of what she just did. A few people around her turned their heads, but after a quick glance they all continued to their own business. However, the group just stared at her surprised. Her slight maturity seemed to disappear, but nobody really minded, in fact the two teenagers laughed softly at this, while the mage and ninja gave the boy a little smirk.

"I'm-" Sakura began to say, but stopped when she saw that the boy was extremely annoyed. He shot Sakura a hateful glance while he mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath.

"I shouldn't even waste my time on a kid like you," he spat as he briskly walked away.

"Hey!" Kurogane shouted as he began to move forward but was stopped by Sakura who stared sadly at the floor.

"It's okay, leave it, it was my fault," Sakura said.

"No it wasn't Sakura-san," Syaoran said, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm figuring that guy is going to be in this game too. He will be tough competition," Fai said as he pondered about something.

"I'm not going to loss," Sakura said strongly which caught Syaoran off guard. "I'll definitely get the feather, don't worry Syaoran-kun," Sakura said with a grin. Something registered on Syaoran's face, as he bent and gave Sakura a small hug.

"Thank you," Syaoran mumbled too softly for anyone to hear. When he let go a flash of surprise ran across Sakura's face, but was then replaced with a joyful smile.

"I'll do my best!" Sakura said with a childish smile.

"I know you will," Syaoran said returning her smile. Suddenly the intercom went off.

_"All participants please go to the sign in desk to be placed in your first round groups."_

"That's my cue," Sakura said cheerfully. "Wish me good luck."

"Good luck, Little Princess," Fai said with a closed eyed grin.

"Good luck, Sakura-san," Syaoran said patting her shoulder.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan, and be careful," Princess Sakura said giving her a hug. Then Sakura turned to the silent Kurogane.

"Kurogane-san?" Sakura began to ask but was cut off by the ninja ruffling her hair.

"Be careful," Kurogane put bluntly.

"I will!" Sakura said happily as she ran off to the sign in desk and out of sight. The group stood there silent, nobody wanting to say what they were thinking. All they were hoping is that Sakura would not get caught up in the madness they were in.

Finally Princess Sakura broke the silence.

"Syaoran…" she said tugging on his shirt. He placed a hand on her hand.

"It will be okay Hime," Syaoran said.

"You don't think Sakura-chan will get hurt, right?" the princess asked with a sad voice.

"I won't let that happen," Kurogane said with a fierce voice. Fai saw this and though this would be a great teasing opportunity.

"Hm, has Kuro-rin gotten attached to Sakura-chan," The mage asked with a grin.

The ninja shot him a hateful glance and said, "I just want her to be able to live her life happy. She is too young to have her life become corrupt, and I don't want her to turn into a hateful person." Kurogane said the last part almost silent, but loud enough for just the Fai to hear.

The mage closed his eyes, still keeping his locked grin. No change registered on his face, but something in his eyes changed when he opened them…something unexplainable.

"Yes, Sakura-chan is very young. That is why I hope all turns out in her favor," Fai retorted, with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Everything will be alright guys, I believe in Sakura-san," Syaoran said. Everyone stared at him a little surprised. Syaoran usually never relied on anyone when it came to saving Princess Sakura.

_Sakura must have really made an impression on Syaoran too_. Both Kurogane and Fai thought.

Suddenly Princess Sakura placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran turned, and then was surprised to see Princess Sakura with an extremely sad expression.

"Hime…" Syaoran asked concerned.

"We must keep her safe," Princess Sakura said softly, as she slowly wrapped her arms around Syaoran. The startled Syaoran slowly began to wrap his arms around her, but then stopped and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Hime, we will. We definitely will." Syaoran would not let another Sakura slip through his fingers.

Sakura ran through the crowd of children towards the information desk. When Sakura got to the desk she reached for the pen on the surface only to bump her hand into someone else's.

"Oh I'm-" Sakura began to say, but stopped when she stared into the face of the boy she had run into earlier. "It's the rude guy from before!" Sakura exclaimed as she stumbled backwards.

"Tch, you brat," The boy said annoyed, with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Excuse me children, please state your name and age, and we will assign you to your first round group," The woman behind the desk said.

"Oh okay, my name is Sakura, age twelve," Sakura stated.

The woman searched through the list then turned to Sakura. "You are in group two."

"Thank you very much," Sakura said.

"You're welcome. Now you young man," The woman asked turning to the boy. The boy looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye and then sighed.

"Jin, age sixteen," he stated, bluntly.

_So his name is Jin._ Sakura thought.

The woman shifted through her papers then turned towards Jin. "You are also in group two."

"What?!" Sakura asked surprised turning to Jin who wore an annoyed expression.

"Are you sure?" Jin asked the woman.

"Yes, there is no mistake," The woman stated mechanically. Jin sighed.

"You better not hold me down," he said to Sakura as he folded his arms. Instead of being mad at this, Sakura giggled which caught Jin off guard. "What?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone who I know," Sakura said giggling again at his attitude resemblance to her Syaoran.

"Whatever, just don't make me loss," Jin said.

"I won't, _Jin-chan_," Sakura said with another giggle. A vein popped out of Jin's forehead.

"Oi, what's with the 'chan'?" Jin asked annoyed. Sakura giggled and gave him one of her "Sakura" smiles. One's that no one could say no to.

"I thought it sounded cute," Sakura said. Jin stared at her for a second then sighed, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care," He said as he began to walk forward.

"Hey, wait up!" Sakura called after him. Jin stopped and turned around.

"Hurry it up, _Squirt,_" Jin said with a smirk.

"I'm not a squirt!" Sakura said, as she sulked angrily. Then Jin chuckled lightly which surprised Sakura. "Did you just laugh?!" Sakura asked surprised. Jin immediately went back to his regular looking expression.

"Yea, just because you really are a shrimp. How'd they even let you in?" Jin asked as he continued to walk forward.

"I can't help that I'm this small," Sakura said.

"Yea, but is someone like you really going to be able to do this?" Jin asked not even looking at Sakura.

"You shouldn't underestimate me because I'm small. I'm definitely going to win… I have to," Sakura said walking ahead of Jin who had stopped dead in his traps. Sakura sensed that she had surprised Jin so she stopped and turned around. "You better hurry, or I'll leave you behind," she said with a smile. Jin looked at her for a second then sighed.

"It seems you are serious about this," Jin stated still staring at her, maybe a bit intrigued.

"Yep," Sakura said with a closed eyed grin.

"Hm, this may be interesting. Better keep up with me then," Jin said walking ahead of her.

"Okay!" Sakura said running after him.

When Jin and Sakura got to their group they saw that they were surrounded around kids in their age group. They were all mingling with each other, wondering what the first round was going to be like. Sakura, who was a newcomer, obviously didn't know anyone. However, she thought that Jin would go talk to his friends, but he just stood there with a bored expression.

"Don't you want to go talk to your friends, Jin-chan?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I don't have any friends," Jin stated plainly looking forward. Sakura stared at him for a second, thinking how unhappy her life would be without her wonderful friends.

"Aren't you lonely, Jin-chan?" Sakura asked. Jin didn't react to this in the slightest bit.

"Na, I find most people annoying and pointless to hang around," He stated.

"Is that right…?" Sakura asked with an awkward laugh and a sweat drop. _Why do I have the feeling that he is talking mostly about me._ Sakura thought. "Well, can't we be friends?" Sakura asked innocently. Jin face showed a flicker of surprise, but instantly went away.

"Why would I want to be friends with a shrimp like you?" Jin asked sighing as he closed his eyes.

"Well, because I know that nobody likes being by themselves, so if I was Jin-chan's friend, maybe you would be happier," Sakura replied. This time Jin really was surprised. Sakura let out a little giggle and gave him one of her adorable smiles.

"What a strange girl, I don't really care," Jin stated. Sakura giggled slightly, and then Jin placed his hand on his mouth nonchalantly. _Dammit,_ He thought.

Suddenly the intercom went off: _Participants please move with your groups into the arena where your first round game will be told to you by a very special guest. _

"Special guest?" Sakura asked turning to Jin who wore a cold and hateful expression.

"Who knows," Jin stated walking into the arena.

"Hey wait for me!" Sakura called running after him into the arena. When she got inside she was greeted by the cheers of hundreds of people.

The arena looked like a huge prairie with rivers and a scarce scatter of trees. In the middle was a platform that was high off the ground and on top was a well-dressed woman who held a microphone. She most likely was the host for today's game.

Suddenly Sakura heard familiar voices coming from the audience.

"SAKURAAAA-CHHHAAAANNN," someone called. Sakura skimmed the large audience to see the group sitting in the second row with Mokana cheering energetically.

"Hyuu~ Sakura-chan, do your best," Fai called from the audience.

"FIGHT SAKURA-CHAN, FIGHT!" Mokana shouted loudly. Sakura giggled and waved to the group, who waved back. Princess Sakura started cheering with Mokana energetically. Then Sakura looked over to Syaoran who mouthed, _you can do it._ Sakura replied with a smile. Then she looked at Kurogane, who gave her a small smile. Sakura happily returned it. Then all of their eyes drifted to Jin.

"Those were the guys that you were with before, right?" Jin asked into Sakura's ear. This caused the group to tense up a bit.

"Yep," Sakura replied, and then gave the group a look telling them Jin was okay. Sakura could see Kurogane shift in the audience.

Suddenly the sound of trumpets filled the air, and everyone shifted their eyes to the podium. Sakura could sense Jin tense up.

"Jin-chan, are you alright?" Sakura asked. He didn't say anything. "Jin-chan?" Sakura asked again.

"Huh?" Jin responded, snapping out of his daze.

"Are you okay," Sakura asked concerned.

"Yes, but look over there," Jin said gesturing to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The woman on the podium said. "I am honored to introduce the prince of Celinia, Ren-sama!" The woman exclaimed. And then suddenly a circle in the floor of the platform opened and ascended up. Standing on top was a strikingly handsome boy. He looked around the same age as Jin, but he had longish, blond hair. He wore what looked as a soldiers outfit, with a sword on his side. He then brushed his hair out of his face to reveal his ash gray eyes.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad to be here," The prince said putting on his public smile that made the audience go crazy.

"REN-SAMA!" The audience shouted over and over.

"I-isn't that a little much?" Sakura asked with a sweat drop.

"This pathetic town, with its pathetic rulers is over-rated," Jin stated coldly.

"I-isn't that a little harsh?" Sakura said with a sweat drop.

"For hopeless people like that it is far from harsh," Jin said, keeping his gaze forward.

"You really do not like the prince, do you," Sakura stated as a rhetorical question.

"I just don't like him…I _hate_ every inch of him," Jin stated fiercely that sent a chill up and down her spine.

_Jin-chan…_Sakura thought. Suddenly Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by I familiar voice.

_SAKURA!_ Someone said inside her head. This time Sakura was more prepared.

_Jezz Kero-chan, no need to shout. What's the matter, and where are you?_ Sakura thought.

_I'm keeping a watch from above. I just wanted to tell you that no matter what do not use magic. _Kero thought back.

_ I know, I know, because of the price._ Thought Sakura.

_Well, that and that I think there is something a little off going on here. _Kero responded.

_What do you mean? _Sakura asked, but before she could get an answer she felt her arm being pulled.

"Hey, shorty, stop spacing out, there going to explain the game," Jin said.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura said turning her attention toward the podium where Prince Ren was beginning to speak.

"Participants, I'm glad you are all here today. The first round will be a game of capture the flag," The prince said. Sakura stood frozen.

"D-did he just say capture the flag?" Sakura asked, wondering if she heard it wrong.

"Yea, what, you never heard of it?" Jin asked. The problem wasn't that Sakura didn't know of the game, quite frankly it was the exact opposite.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sakura exclaimed only to have her mouth covered by Jin's hand.

"Shut up, half pint, or do you want to get disqualified?" Jin said in a hushed voice. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Jin asked once he let go of Sakura's mouth.

"This whole time I've been stressing out if this game was dangerous, when it's just a harmless playground game," Sakura said, stating the obvious. Jin pondered for a second.

"Well, it is only the first round. All the little kids usually stop after this round, but I have a feeling that you won't be doing that," Jin stated with a sigh.

"Yep," Sakura said cheerfully. For a second you would think that a small smile had formed on Jin's face.

"You really are a strange kid," Jin said closing his eyes. Suddenly Prince Ren began to speak again.

"After round one, two teams will be taken out. Then I will explain round two to the remaining participants, and then we will wait a day before round three. Team one will be versing team two, and team three verses team four," The prince announce.

Sakura and Jin glanced over at team one. They noticed that they were composed mostly of boys around Jin's age. They all looked friendly with one another, which meant that they would make a good team. Sakura's face clearly showed intimidation.

"Don't be intimidated. You forgot that I'm on your team. Don't you underestimate _me,_ shorty," Jin said keeping his focus on the podium. Sakura just nodded, as the prince began to speak again.

"And I am pleased to announce that last year's champion is also participating in team three… Hikaru-kun please step forward," The prince said. Sakura sensed Jin make a small growl in the back of his throat.

Then a boy around the age of sixteen walked to the center. He was extremely tall, about the height of Fai, and was very muscular. He had short, dirty blond hair that was spiked, and he had a self-righteous smirk on his face. The crowd started cheering, but Jin stood emotionless. Sakura could sense that he didn't like this guy.

"That guy will be tough competition, be ready," Jin said.

"I will!" Sakura said energetically. Jin stared at her for a second. _How can this girl be so happy all the time? _Jin thought with a raised eyebrow. His thoughts were interrupted by the prince's voice.

"Now we will decide your team captains randomly. Your team flag will fall from above into one of the participant's hands. That person will be your team captain. We will start with team one," he said. Everyone's eyes drifted to team one.

Suddenly, as if magic, a red flag descended from the sky and fell into the hands of an older boy on team one. When the boy grabbed it. It was like he had won the lottery. He got pats on the back and cheers from the people on his team.

"Is it really a big deal to be team captain?" Sakura asked Jin.

Jin shrugged. "I find it stupid, but I guess to these people it's like being _the chosen one_," he said with a bored voice.

"Now we will do team four," Prince Ren announced. Then a yellow dropped out of the sky, and into the hands of another boy around the age of seventeen. He held it hesitatingly as his team cheered and patted his back.

_I see, so the flag usually falls in the hands of the strongest or most capable…maybe Jin-chan will get it_. Sakura thought smiling at Jin. Jin looked at her with a weird look.

"What are you smiling at?" Jin asked annoyed. Sakura giggled.

"Nothing, I just thought that you would probably be a strong leader," Sakura said with no sarcasm intended.

"Don't tease me Shorty," Jin said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not teasing you," Sakura said looking at him curiously. Jin turned away. _What is up with this girl?_ He thought.

"Now we will do team two," Prince Ren said.

"Jin-chan, Jin-chan, it's our turn!" Sakura said pulling at his sleeve excitedly.

"You're too excited," Jin said annoyed.

Suddenly a circle of light descended from the sky circling the team. And then a puff of blue light flashed, and a blue flag sat in the hands of Sakura. Everyone started at her speechless, and then cheers broke out throughout her team.

"HHHHOOOOOEEEEEE!" Sakura said with a delayed reaction.

"Jezz, you're so noisy," Jin said pulling on Sakura's cheek.

"S-sworry…" Sakura said rubbing the spot on her cheek where Jin pulled.

"Why'd you yell?" Jin asked.

"Because I can't be captain!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's no big deal," Jin said, oblivious to her anxiety.

"Y-you say that, but…" Sakura began to say, but was interrupted by the prince.

"Please settle down everyone. We need to move on to team three," Prince Ren said. For a split seconds his eyes drifted to Sakura, and then to Jin. Jin stiffened immediately. Then everyone's focus went to team three when a green flag landed in the hands of the former champion, Hikaru. He didn't have a hint of surprise on his face.

Then, Hikaru's eyes drifted to Sakura. He snickered and then smirked at Sakura. Jin shot him a glare unconsciously.

"Now, now, settle down everyone. I'm just as excited as you are," The prince said. Then his eyes focused on Sakura. "Now, I would like all the team captains to come to the center," he said with a smile, his gaze still locked on Sakura.

Sakura unconsciously gripped on to Jin's shirt. Jin turned to see that Sakura wore a scared expression.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"Um, Jin-chan…" Sakura began to say, not knowing how to put it. "W-will you come up with me?" Sakura asked pleadingly. Jin stared at her for a second, and then let out a sigh.

"Alright, don't worry, I'll be right behind you," Jin said, giving her back a slight push. Sakura nodded and began to walk towards the center, where the other captains already waited.

As Sakura walked towards the center, it seemed as though the world stopped spinning. Every step she took it felt as though she got farther from the center. Then she felt a light push on her back. She turned her head to see Jin behind her.

"Come on Shorty, just be yourself," Jin said helping her move forward.

"Thanks, Jin-chan," Sakura said walking towards the center. When they got there, it seemed as if it was more silent then before. Every eye was locked on Sakura. They were either her friend, or her enemy. The problem was trying to find out who were her friends….and who were her enemies.

Finally, Prince Ren broke the silence. "Welcome captains. In the spirit of competition, I thought it would be appropriate for you all to introduce yourselves. We will start from oldest to youngest," The prince said gesturing to the boy from team one. The boy bowed slightly and faced the coward.

"Hey everyone, my name is Tokino, age seventeen, captain of team one," He said happily, and was replied by the shouts from the crowds. Tokino had longish, light brown hair, and light green. He smile was full of energy and excitement.

"My name is Mori, age sixteen, captain of team four, pleased to meet you," Said the other boy, a little more timidly. He gave a small smile to Sakura before being greeted by the roar of the crowd. Mori had shorter dark brown hair, and caramel colored eyes.

"I'm Hikaru, age sixteen, captain of team three, and the soon to be champion," Hikaru said with a self-righteous smirk. The crowds broke into the loudest cheer, as Hikaru threw his arms up in the air with a victorious expression plastered on his face. He shot a quick glance to Sakura and then snickered to himself.

_Jezz, this guy is a jerk…_Sakura thought, pouting to herself. Suddenly, the whole arena got silent. The confused Sakura looked around to see why only to get flicked on the back of the head by Jin.

"Hey shrimp, they're waiting for you to introduce yourself. Stop standing around like an idiot," Jin whispered into her ear. Sakura's face turned strawberry red when she faced the team captains who smirked at her.

"Please introduce yourself," The prince said with a dashing smile. Sakura fiddled with her fingers.

"M-my name is Sakura, c-captain of team two. N-nice to meet you," Sakura stuttered. Suddenly, a burst of cheers ran through the audience. Sakura received the loudest cheer out of everyone. She looked up to see Hikaru glaring at her.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, team captains please shake hands in the name of good sportsmanship," The prince said, gesturing to us.

All of them just stared at Sakura for a minute until Mori walked up to her. He gave her a timid smile. "Nice to meet you Sakura-san," he said holding out his hand. Sakura looked at it warily, but got a small nudge on her back from Jin who told her to take it. Sakura reached out her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mori-kun," Sakura said with a small smile.

"Yo! Nice to meet ya, Sakura," Tokino said placing his elbow on Sakura's head. "To be the chosen one must mean your special," he said playfully giving her a wink.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said with a giggle. Then she turned to Hikaru who had been glaring at her the whole time. "U-um, n-nice to m-meet you," Sakura said slowly reaching out her hand towards him. Hikaru looked at her for a second, and then a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Nice to meet you," He said grabbing her hand.

_He doesn't seem that bad…_Sakura thought. Suddenly, Hikaru's grip began to tighten harder and harder, to the point where Sakura was in pain.

"Ow!" Sakura said under her breath, but loud enough for those around her to hear.

"Hey!" Jin said pushing Hikaru's hand out of the way. Sakura pulled back her hand, and tried to rub it nonchalantly. Jin shot Hikaru a hateful glare which he returned with a smirk.

In the crowds the Tsubasa group was fuming with anger. Kurogane was trying his hardest not to go down there and knock that jerks lights out. Fai and Syaoran who seemed very calm, inside were _extremely_ mad. Fai looked at Syaoran wondering if they should just get Sakura out now, but Syaoran thought for a moment and then shook his head.

_Please, Sakura-san…please…_Syaoran thought.

Down in the arena, Hikaru stood triumphantly. "Didn't know the brat brought her father along." Jin glared at him hatefully.

"Now, now, boys save that for the field," Prince Ren said, looking mostly at Jin, keeping is public smile on.

Jin narrowed his eyes at the prince, and then grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her back towards their team.

"J-jin-chan," Sakura called as she was pulled forward.

"Come on the game will start soon. We can't waste time on people like that," Jin said pulling Sakura towards the team. Sakura looked back to see Mori, and Tokino giving her apology looks, while Hikaru wore a smug look.

"Now gentlemen, please return to your teams," The prince said, gesturing them to their teams. Once everyone returned to their teams, the arena was drop dead silent.

"What are they waiting for?" Sakura asked.

"Just watch," Jin said looking forward. Standing in the center of the podium, the prince stood still, like a marvelous statue.

"Ladies, and gentlemen," The prince said, touching his hands to his sword. "I would like to announce that the twenty fourth Celinia Honors Marathon, HAS NOW BEGUN!" Then with incredible speed, the prince unshielded his sword and swung it through the air. For a second, nobody made a sound. Then the sounds of fireworks filled the air and the sounds of cheers exploded throughout the crowd.

"W-what is this…?" Sakura asked Jin.

"Welcome, to the twenty fourth annual Celinia moron's marathon…"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys here's chapter 7, I hope you like it XD

I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura :3

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of her team. They all stared at her with intrigued looks.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Sakura thought. Suddenly Sakura felt a slight nudge on her back.

"You're supposed to tell people your strategy for the game," Jin whispered from behind her, as if he read her mind.

"Thanks Jin-chan," Sakura whispered back, and then she looked around her team. She noticed her team was comprised mostly of girls around the ages of fourteen, and a few scatters of boys ranging from the age of ten to Jin's age. Sakura pondered on what strategy would be best suited for the kind of people in her group.

Then Sakura looked around to the other team. She noticed that Tokino was a very energetic and straight forward guy, so he would probably go on the offensive fast. Meaning, he wouldn't take much time to find a clever spot to hide his flag. Sakura also noticed that Tokino's team was comprised mostly of boys his age. That's when it hit Sakura.

"Hey everyone, I have an idea!" Sakura said enthusiastically. Everyone's eyes drifted to her. "First I need to know if anyone her can climb trees." Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy, by then a girl around the age of thirteen raised her hand. She had short blond hair, and brown eyes.

"I-I can climb trees," the girl said timidly.

"That's great!" Sakura said grabbing the girl's hands. "You'll be the one guarding the flag."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jin asked.

"Well, I looked over at Tokino-kun's team, and it is comprised mostly of older boys, and they seem really eager to go on offense. That's why, if we hide our flag somewhere high up, one, they would most likely not be able to find it, and two, if we hid it up in the tree, they will have a hard time reaching it, because they aren't as flexible and agile as some of the girls on our team," Sakura said. When she finished everyone stared at her shocked. None of them would have thought Sakura would have come up with such a thorough and well thought out plan. Jin however was the most surprised.

_So she's smart too…_Jin thought, with an intrigued look.

"That's such a good plan," One of the older boys on the team said ruffling Sakura's hair.

"It will probably work," Some of the girls on the team said to each other. Sakura looked down embarrassed.

"Alright _captian_, let's do this!" One of the boys said excitingly. Everyone started cheering in the group.

"Alright everyone, here's the plan. If it's okay with you, can you climb up on of the trees with a lot of leaves on it with the flag?" Sakura asked the girl who raised her hands before.

"Yep," Said the girl happily.

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed. "Next, how many people are good at hiding?" A few young girls and boys raised their hands. "Good, you guys will hid around the trees and if any kids from the other team come, you guys run as fast as you can a tag them, okay?" Sakura said. The kids nodded.

"The rest of us will be on offense. We will run as fast as we can and try not to get tagged," Sakura said a little excited because of how much she loved to run. "Anybody have questions?" Then one of the boys raised his hand. "Yes?" Sakura asked.

"How will we know who is on the other team?" he asked. That was a good question, Sakura didn't even think of that one. Suddenly Jin interrupted.

"Team one will be wearing red jerseys, and we got blue ones," Jin said carrying a big brown box. He set it on the floor and started tossing jerseys to the excited kids. Sakura looked over surprised when she saw Jin wearing a sincere expression.

_He seems really nice to little kids…but why was he so mean to me?_ Sakura thought pouting to herself. Suddenly, a blue jersey was tossed on her face.

"Hurry and put it on shorty, the trumpets will blow any minute, and then it's game on," Jin said, pulling his own jersey over his head.

"Alright," Sakura said putting her own jersey on. "Do you want to be on offense or defense Jin-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Offense," Jin said without hesitation.

"Jin-chan, are you sure, you have to be really fast," Sakura asked innocently. A vein popped out of Jin's forehead.

"Hey you…you're the one who will need to keep up with me," Jin said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry Jin-chan," Sakura said with awkward laugh. Suddenly the sound of a loud trumpet sounded…the game has begun.

"Okay everyone, get in position like the captain said," Jin commanded. Immediately everyone dissimilated. "Come on shorty, keep up with me," Jin said already twenty feet ahead. He was fast, but too bad Sakura was faster.

"What Jin-chan?" Sakura asked running right beside him with no problems what-so-ever.

"How'd you…!" Jin asked surprised at how Sakura easily caught up to him. Sakura giggled.

"You may need to keep up with me instead Jin-chan," Sakura said sprinting forward with incredible speed.

_What the heck!_ Jin thought running after her. Once they were next to each other on the other side they heard shouts from people on Tokino's team.

"Hey there are two there!" One of the older boys said pointing to Sakura and Jin.

"Tch," Jin said to himself. Suddenly two of the bigger boys came running towards Sakura and Jin.

"Jin-chan, let's run back to our side," Sakura said.

"No," Jin stated plainly.

"What?" Sakura asked, but before she got her response, Jin quickly maneuvered out of the way, as one of the boys came up to him. Then using incredible speed, his leg shot out, and the boy landed on his face. Jin nodded at Sakura, signaling her not to run back.

"Okay, I get it," Sakura said nodding back. She then faced the boy who held his hand out to tag her. Sakura planted her feet firm on the ground, and closed her eyes. The boy running towards her looked wary about what to do, so he ended up slowing down. Sakura smiled to herself.

_Sorry, but you just made a big mistake._ Sakura thought to herself, before jumping into the air, and planting one hand on the boy's shoulder. Then, with incredible swiftness she flipped over to the outer side, leaving everyone speechless. Then, Sakura sprinted as fast as she could, with Jin tailing behind her. The crowd broke out into cheers. They were all cheering for Sakura and team two.

"You got some fancy footwork there, Shorty," Jin said, now running beside Sakura.

"You're great too, Jin-chan," Sakura said with a smile. "But don't you think it was a little mean to trip that boy?"

Jin shrugged. "All's fair in the moron games."

In the stands, the Tsubasa group stood in total shock. They were all speechless on the event that they just saw. They were silent until Mokana began to shout.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE SO COOL!" Mokana exclaimed jumping around. A few people looked there way, whispering if Mokana was a mechanical toy.

"Shut up, meat bun! You're drawing us unwanted attention," The ninja growled grabbing the bouncing creature.

"But Sakura-chan was just so cool," Mokana said slipping out of the ninja's grasp, and jumping on to the mage's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, was very cool. I was very surprised at her abilities," Fai said with a grin, as he rested his head on his hand, watching the arena quite intrigued.

"Sakura-chan, is trying so hard," The princess said.

"Yes, she is," Syaoran said with a sincere expression. Then, down in the arena, they saw Sakura giggle, and then grab the hand of the boy she bumped into earlier, and pull at him eagerly. However, what surprised the group the most was the smile that formed on Jin's face. Kurogane growled to himself.

"What's the matter Kuro-tan?" Fai asked with a teasing smile.

"Nothing," Kurogane said annoyed.

"Is Kuro-ponpon upset because Sakura is getting close to that boy?" Fai asked with a closed eyed smile. Kurogane stiffened. Fai had hit the nail on the head.

"Why is that?" Princess Sakura asked. Fai chuckled, as the ninja shot him a glare.

"I sense that something is off about that kid, and this place…" Kurogane said. Syaoran and Fai looked at each other. They were all thinking the exact same thing. And they were all hoping that Sakura would make it through this.

Sakura and Jin stood with their backs up against the tree. They didn't dare make a sound in the "enemies" territory. Jin and Sakura listened carefully, to Tokino who was talking to a few of his team members.

"Did ya guys have any luck finding Sakura's teams flag?" Tokino asked one of the boys on his team.

"No man, they sure hid it good," the boy said back.

"Yea, and she and that other boy sure are fast. And did ya see how she avoided Junichi? I have to admit, that was cool," the other boy said.

"Hm, seems Sakura is more skilled than she looks, but there is no way they're going to beat us," Tokino said confidently, but not cocky like Hikaru would.

"But man, I'm telling ya, they ain't playing around," One of the boys said. Tokino smirked.

"Well, we still aren't going to let um' win. There's no way they're going to find our flag by the river rocks," Tokino said proud fully.

"Um… oh, G-great spot man!" One of the boys said punching Tokino's arm, and then they all started laughing. Then after a minute Tokino told the boys to go by the river and he would go the other way to tag anyone he saw.

Once they left, Jin was about to sprint towards the river, but he was stopped by Sakura who grabbed his hand.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" Jin asked confused. Sakura put a finger up to her lips signaling him to hush down. "What?" Jin asked again, this time softer.

"We're being tricked Jin-chan," Sakura stated looking around. Jin stared at her confused.

"What makes you say that?" Jin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a feeling that they knew we were behind this tree, and I have a feeling that they rehearsed what they were saying just now," Sakura said softly.

"Okay, hold up a sec, you're losing me," Jin said shaking his head. "I thought you said that Tokino wouldn't really plan something out, but instead hit head on."

"Well, I'm starting to think Tokino-kun isn't as straight forward as I thought he was," Sakura said. "Jin-chan, do you remember when one of the boys stuttered?" Sakura asked. Jin nodded slowly, wondering if it was a trick question. "Well, the boy paused for a second, then said "Oh," and then said something else," Sakura said stating the obvious.

"So?" Jin asked, still wondering what this had to do for anything.

"So, that means that the boy said 'Oh' because he remembered something…like what he was told to say…" Sakura said. Jin thought for a moment then sighed.

"I still highly doubt it," Jin said folding his arms. Sakura's face dropped, and then she pulled on Jin's shirt.

"Jin-chan, please trust me," Sakura said with a sad expression. Jin's face softened a bit.

"Alright, then why do you think they set us up instead of just getting us before?" Jin asked.

"My guess is that they saw how we can run and dodge, so I'm thinking they have something planned for us by the river…" Sakura said, and then stopped and pondered for a second.

"So where do you think Tokino would have hid the flag?" Jin asked leaning against the tree. Sakura looked up.

"Hm, seeing that Tokino-kun is very confident and energetic, I can only think of one place he would trust enough to hide the flag..." Sakura said looking at Jin. Jin nodded, as if he knew exactly what Sakura was thinking.

"So what's your plan, _captain_?" Jin asked. Sakura smiled, and motioned Jin to bend down. Jin squatted down and Sakura went close to his ear.

"Here's the plan…"

"Jezz, how long do we have to wait until those two get here?" One of the boys on Tokino's team asked pulling on the grass near the river.

"Tokino told us to wait till they got here, and then he'd come and meet us to surround them," The other boy said.

"You think Tokino's plan will work?" The first boy asked.

"Of course, it's Tokino we're taking about," The other boy said. Suddenly, they heard the rustle of leaves come from behind. Then with incredible speed Jin shot out of the forest, and sprinted past the boys.

"See, right on schedule," the boy said, and then clapped, causing Jin to turn around. Suddenly, five other boys came out of hiding and surrounded Jin. Then Tokino came out with a victorious smile on his face.

"Guys, it actually worked! Good job!" Tokino said to his teammates, and then faced Jin. "Guess you guys aren't as clever as I thought," Tokino said with a smirk. Jin narrowed his eyes at him. "Seriously though man, I don't remembering you being this fast before. Too bad you weren't on my team; we would have won in no time."

"How'd you know I would come to the river?" Jin asked. Tokino smirked.

"I knew you and Sakura where behind that tree, so I thought I'd have a little fun and set you up," Tokino said triumphantly.

"Then where is the flag?" Jin asked coldly. Tokino pondered for a second before answering.

"Well, since you're going to be out soon I'll tell you. The one place best suited for my team's flag is…well, with its captain," Tokino said, patting his jean pocket, where the flag stuck out.

"Wouldn't you call that cheating?" Jin asked. Tokino shrugged.

"All's fair in these games," Tokino said. Then to his surprise, Jin let out a smirk.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Jin said. Before Tokino could respond, Jin whipped out a small rock from his pocket and chucked it a Tokino's knee. Jin didn't throw it hard enough to seriously hurt Tokino…but hard enough to make him crouch down, and clutch his knee. Then Jin did the same to a few other boys, but the ones he didn't get stood in front of Tokino to protect the flag.

"I really didn't see the point of that," Tokino said confused and a little surprised, while still crouched down. Jin himself was also a little surprised.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Jin said looking at Tokino's confused team.

"What worked?" Tokino asked, still down. Jin smirked.

"Seems that we set _you _up…"Jin said.

"_We?"_ Tokino asked, trying to stand up only to fall back down. Jin then whistled multiple times, and then turned to Tokino's team.

"Me, and my team captain," Jin said, and then before anyone could react, Sakura came sprinting from behind, and jumped up. Then she place one hand on Tokino's back, and used the other hand to swipe the flag out of his pocket. Then with incredible swiftness, she did a backflip in the air over Tokino's team, and landed a perfect landing with the red flag in her hand. The crowd was silent in astonishment, but after a second a loud siren sounded off, and the largest applause of the day erupted through the arena. Sakura stood up and smiled happily. She had passed round one.

Then Sakura turned to see Tokino limping towards her. Instead of Tokino being mad, he wore a happy expression. When he reached Sakura he placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down.

"Sakura, you are truly a worthy adversary. I'm glad I had the privilege of being beaten by someone like you," Tokino said ruffling Sakura's hair.

"Thank you Tokino-kun," Sakura said. Then she looked down, and placed a hand on Tokino's knee. "I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Sakura asked, with an extremely sad expression on her face. Tokino was caught off guard by her expression, but then he smiled and patted her head.

"Hey now, something like this can't hurt me. I'm a big boy," Tokino said with his usual energetic smile. Sakura's face lightened a bit.

"I told Jin-chan not to throw it too hard," Sakura said.

This is the thing that surprised Tokino the most. He shot a quick glance to Jin who was checking out the feet of the other people he threw rocks at. Then a smile formed on Tokino's face.

_ 'Jin-chan,'… hmmm, interesting, _Tokino thought_._

"Na, it's okay Sakura. He was just playing the game set before him. That's just how he is."

"Huh? Did you know Jin-chan before?" Sakura asked curiously, because she knew nothing about Jin. Tokino instantly covered his mouth, as if he let out something that he shouldn't have.

"Well…" Tokino said warily, "Jin and I use to be really good friends."

"Really, what happened?" Sakura asked, because Jin had told her that he didn't have any friends.

"Well, let's just say, Jin's life got a little…complicate," Tokino said, struggling to find the right word.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Tokino smiled and placed a hand on Sakura's head. "Maybe that's something you should ask Jin."

"But, Jin-chan is scary sometimes," Sakura said afraid of asking Jin about his personal life.

"Who's scary, Shorty?" Someone said in an annoyed voice.

"Jin-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, hiding behind Tokino, who was laughing in amusement.

"You got a lot of nerve, Squirt," Jin said with a vein on his forehead.

"Calm down, Jin," Tokino said still laughing.

Then, before anyone could say anything else, the sound of the siren played again. Everyone's eyes drifted across the arena, where Hikura held team fours flag victoriously in his hand. Near him was Mori who was clutching his arm in pain, and had blood dripping from his nose. He looked extremely hurt. Sakura brought her hand to her mouth in astonishment. Then she turned back to see both Tokino and Jin wore hateful expressions.

"Did he do that to Mori-kun?" Sakura asked disgusted. Tokino snapped out of his daze and turned to Sakura. His face showed a mix of expressions until he sighed and bent down to Sakura.

"Sadly, yes he did. Hikura, per say is-"Tokino began to say.

"Vile," Jin intruded.

"Jin…" Tokino said signaling Jin to shut up.

"Hikura is very competitive," Tokino said. Sakura's face still showed anxiety. "And don't worry I'll take care of Mori, so he'll be A-Okay," Tokino said with a wink. Sakura's face lightened a bit.

Suddenly, the sound of trumpets filled the air, and the Prince appeared on the podium. "Congratulations, everyone on such a good game," Prince Ren said, and then the crowd erupted into applause. "That was quite an interesting round," the prince said, as his gaze fell to Sakura. "I'm interested how the contestants from teams two and three will do in the next round…who else is!" And then the crowd erupted into cheers. "Now, all those who lost or no longer would like to participate may go to the entrance for their consolation prize." Many people started to leave the arena, especially the younger children. Then Sakura felt a slight nudge on her back.

"I'm going to take Mori, and fix him up, and then we will be sitting in the audience. I'm cheering for you, so don't disappoint," Tokino said with a wink as he ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Tokino-kun," Sakura said giving him a smile. Then he turned to Jin.

"Good luck man," Tokino said, holding out his fist. Jin looked at it for a second then bumped his fist with Tokino's.

"Thanks," Jin said. And if you looked hard, you could see the faintest smile form on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it XD**

**I do not own Tsubasa or Cardcaptor Sakura **

**tell me what you think...:3**

* * *

The remaining participants stood in a line facing the podium. Sakura stood anxiously next to Jin wondering what her next task will be. The participants left were mostly older boys, and a few older girls, but no one Sakura's age. Sakura looked over to the front of the line to see Hikaru standing proud fully.

"Hello everyone, are you ready for round two?" Prince Ren said standing on top of the podium. The crowd broke out into cheers. "Good, so the second round will be a collection of physically challenging athletic problems that you as participants must accomplish to move on…" When the prince finished speaking, Sakura blinked a few times and then turned to Jin confused.

"Um, what-?" Sakura began to ask.

"Athletic tests," Jin stated bluntly.

"Oh…" Sakura said. Why couldn't the prince just say that? She thought.

"Now the first test will be the vault," Prince Ren said gesturing to the trampoline and vault that was set up in the middle of the arena. "Your task is to perform at least one trick before getting to the trampoline, and then being able to get over the vault…our champion from last year will go first," The prince said signaling Hikaru to proceed.

Hikura, who wore a smug look, rubbed his knuckles and took a step back. He took a deep breath and then sprinted forward. Then he went up on two hands, holding himself there for a few seconds to show off, and then did a tumble forward. The crowd broke into cheers. Then he sprinted forward and jumped onto the trampoline, and then over the vault, landing on one knee. He stood up with a victorious smirk on his face as the crowd cheered.

That guy is really full of himself…,Sakura thought, only to have her cheek pulled by Jin.

"Hey Shorty, how many times are you going to look into space? Pay attention, these are the people you are up against. Watch the way they do this first test, that way you can see their strengths and weaknesses," Jin said.

"O-okay," Sakura replied. Even though we aren't on a team any more Jin-chan is still helping me…I wonder though why he is trying so hard to win…Sakura thought, and then was suddenly interrupted by the prince's voice.

"Now that all the contestants know what is to be done, the next person in line may proceed," The prince said gesturing to next person in line.

The next person was a girl around the age of sixteen. She rubbed her hands together nervously, and started to run forward. She then jumped forward and tried to do a cartwheel, however she ended up on her backside. She stood up embarrassed, but still received applause for her effort from the crowd. She nonchalantly wiped her hands and walked out of the arena.

"That was a nice try," the prince stated with his political smile locked into place. "Now let's continue."

With that the line continued, some people passed, and some people didn't. Each time though it seemed as though the line got longer. Sakura stood anxiously awaiting her turn. She needed to get through this the best she could. She couldn't be useless.

To keep herself calm, Sakura fiddled with everything in sight. She worried with necklace, her fingers, and her hair. She even got to the point of unconsciously worrying on Jin's shirt. Jin turned to her a little surprised. He noticed her anxiousness, and then sighed. He placed a fist on top of Sakura's head causing her to look up.

"Jin-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you worrying now? What happened to that super motivated and kind of annoying girl that was around before? Just be yourself and you'll be okay," Jin said not looking at her. Sakura face lightened.

"Thanks," Sakura said. He's a lot nicer than when first met. Just like what happened with Shaoran. Sakura thought, smiling at the thought of her love. Jin stared at her for a second.

What is she smiling about? Jin thought, suddenly feeling a little annoyed. Suddenly he felt a pull on his sleeve. He looked to see Sakura giving him a small nudge.

"Jin-chan, it's your turn," Sakura whispered. Jin turned startled to see it really was his turn. He shook his head slightly surprised, for he never spaces out. "Go, Jin-chan," Sakura said giving Jin a push.

Jin sighed and walked up. He cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. Watch and learn Shorty. Jin thought, as he ran forward and did a cartwheel, then a front flip. Then once he landed the front flip, he sprinted towards the trampoline. Then Jin jumped on the trampoline and landed two hands on the vault. He then flipped over, and landed in a squat position on the opposite side of the vault. Jin closed his eyes and stood up to the cheers of the crowds. From the corner of his eye Jin could see Sakura even more anxious then before. That's when Jin got an idea.

He turned and made eye contact with Sakura. She immediately went to attention, and then Jin stuck his tongue out at her. Then he turned and started walking away. Sakura stood surprised, and then annoyed.

Did Jin-chan just challenge me? Well, I won't loss…Sakura thought becoming more energetic. Jin smiled to himself, after seeing this.

Hm, my plan worked. Good luck Shorty, Jin thought.

Sakura took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then began running forward. Each step she took it felt as if time itself froze. She had done this test many times in gym, but this time it wasn't a grade that depended on her performance…no, it was a life.

Sakura open her eyes, and then with great speed she did a two handed cartwheel, and then a one handed cartwheel. Then with incredible swiftness she used one hand to push herself off the ground and did a flip in the air. Then landing on two hands she did three front flips, and ended up landing on the trampoline. Then she jumped up and tried to land two hands on the vault. However, Sakura accidently slipped and only landed one hand. Oh no! She thought as she began to fumble forward. Then in the blink of an eye Sakura pushed herself up with one hand and did a backflip in the air and landed on two feet with both her hands up. The whole arena was silent. No one could believe what that little girl had just done. What she had done was ten times better than what the former champion had done.

Sakura slowly lowered her hands, wary what to do because of the silence. Sakura looked around until she saw Jin who nodded for her to move forward. Just a she began to move the silence was broken by a familiar voice in the crowd.

"YAY SAKURA-CHAN!" Someone yelled. Sakura looked into the crowd to see Mokana jumping up and down. Sakura smiled and then began to walk forward. Just as she began to take a step the arena exploded into cheers causing her to flinch.

Delayed reaction huh…Sakura thought with a sweat drop. Then she turned her attention to Hikaru who glared at her coldly. Something tells me that he doesn't like me very much. Sakura thought as she walked up behind Jin who was giving Hikaru a dirty look. Sakura looked around and sighed, Things don't look very good right now…

In the audience the Tsubasa group stared at one another. They were all past amazement, now they were onto suspicion. They all wondered how one little girl could be so skilled in athletics…like she was trained. She was far past the level of an ordinary child, and none of them knew any school gym that would teach kids what they had just witnesses. The three males all looked at each other as if they were all thinking the same things.

What Sakura-san is doing is far past what I expected. She isn't a normal little girl is she…Syaoran thought.

Where the heck did she learn to do this stuff? A normal little girl shouldn't know how to do this. I just hope she doesn't end up hurting herself, Kurogane thought.

Sakura-chan is quite interesting, she even surprised me. I wonder what she is really like...Fai thought, smiling to himself.

On the other hand Princess Sakura and Mokana where thinking a totally different way. Sakura-chan is so cool…both the princess and Mokana thought looking at the arena with shining eyes.

Suddenly all their eyes drifted to where Sakura was hiding behind that kid from earlier. They noticed that the former champion was glaring at Sakura hatefully, which was probably out of jealousy. Then they noticed how the boy from earlier stood in front of Sakura protectively, which also most likely was an unconscious gesture. They all stared at each other a little worried.

"It seems that the atmosphere has suddenly got a lot tenser, hasn't it," Fai said slinging his arms over his head, pondering on what options they had looking at the way things were right now.

"Yea, it has. I hope Sakura-san will be okay," Syoaran said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Sakura-chan has to be okay…" The princess said with a pleading voice.

"She'll be fine. That girl has a lot of spirit which I like," Kurogane stated watching the arena intensely.

"OF COURSE SHE DOES!" Kero said popping out of now where, causing the whole group to fumble in surprise.

"Where'd you come from?!" Kurogane yelled angrily, for he was actually caught off guard.

Hmmm, that's strange…even I couldn't sense him…Fai thought quite intrigued.

"Never mind that," Kero stated, "The point is that there is no need to worry about Sakura. Yes, she can be clumsy…and well, rash…and pretty dense…wow, she has a lot of flaws," Kero said scratching his head with his paw.

"Your point?" Kurogane asked.

"My point is that Sakura has a lot of spirit and determination, and when she sets her mind to something she does it," Kero said, and then turning to Syaoran. "And when she does something for her friends and loved ones she always, and I mean always tries her hardest and gets through it, so put your trust and support in her, understand brat?"

Syaoran and the rest of the group stared dumbfounded at the plush guardian that spoke so highly of his mistress. He seemed as though he would bet everything on her, so it shows them something.

Syaoran stared at Kero for a second and then down to the arena where Sakura was. Then he looked at Kurogane who gave him a small nod. Syaoran smiled and then grabbed the princess's hand. She looked at him with a smile.

"I understand."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter...this one was a bit difficult to write, but I hope you like it :3**

**I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura XD**

* * *

In the arena Sakura stood next to Jin in yet another line, awaiting their next task. Sakura was on high alert now that she felt that Hikaru was out to get her. She could also sense that Jin was a lot tenser too.

"Well, remaining contestants, you have passed test one, however test two will be quite different," The prince said giving Sakura a quick glance.

_Why does he keep doing that?_ Sakura thought, suspicion rising.

"This test you will need a partner, so turn to the person to your right, and say hi to your partner," The prince said. Sakura turned to her right happily for she knew her partner would be Jin. What she wasn't expecting was the annoyed look on his face.

"Why are you smiling? This is no time to be slacking off Shorty, got it," Jin said pulling her cheek.

"O-okay, ow, ow, ow," Sakura said escaping Jin's grip. Suddenly, the prince began to speak again.

"The task will be that one of you will have to be on the back of your partner who will be blindfolded," The prince said looking up to the sky where a blimp was dropping tons of blindfolds down to the arena. Jin swiftly caught on in his hand. "The person on top will have to guide their blindfolded partner through the obstacles set up, and retrieve all the rings that are at the end of each obstacle," The prince said holding up a small, golden ring. "Those who cannot retrieve all the rings, or do not finish in the time limit will be disqualified," the prince stated.

Jin sighed looking at the blindfold. "What in the world is the point of this?" Jin asked himself, as he looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"The point of this test per say is to test one person's observation skills, and another's reflex skills. It also tests the trust between the partners," The prince said, answering Jin's question as if he had heard it. Then the prince shot Jin a glance and snickered to himself. Jin narrowed his eyes and then turned to Sakura.

"We need to win this," Jin said, his mood suddenly changed. Sakura smiled and giggled slightly to herself.

"That's been my plan the whole time," Sakura said. Jin looked at her for a second and then smiled slightly.

"Contestants one more thing," the prince began to say. "The one rule is that a partner has to have at least on hand on the other the whole time. So in other words partners cannot separate from each other." Sakura and Jin exchanged glances. "So with that said on partner get onto the back of the other and then put their blindfolds on."

Jin and Sakura turned to each other. All of the sudden Sakura felt really self-conscious and turned away. Then she felt a tug on her shoulder, and was turned to face an annoyed Jin.

"Hurry up already Shorty, don't waste time," Jin said squatting down for her to get on his back. Sakura walked towards him warily, but then shook her head.

_I need to do this no matter what._ Sakura thought encouraging herself.

Jin looked at her from the corner of his eye. _She's really weird isn't she…_Jin thought with a sweat drop.

"Hurry and get on, Squirt," Jin said still kneeled down. This time Sakura didn't hesitate as much as she climbed onto Jin's back. With ease he stood up, but a little too fast for Sakura grabbed his neck to keep from falling off.

"Sorry Jin-chan, am I heavy?" Sakura asked feeling self-conscious again.

"Yes," Jin stated mercilessly.

"Oh no, I am?!" Sakura said almost falling back.

'What the heck are you doing?!" Jin asked annoyed. "Jezz, I was kidding."

"Oh…sorry," Sakura said even more embarrassed. Then she noticed the blindfold in Jin's hand. "Let me put your blindfold on."

Jin turned his head back to look at her, and then handed her the blindfold warily. She put it on tight so all he could see was black. Jin needed to trust Sakura to be his "Eyes" for this challenge. He sighed. _Universe, please have mercy on me_, he thought as Sakura directed him to the starting line.

"Alright contestants, at any point you want to give up you can. Does anybody want to leave now?" The Prince asked. The arena was silent. No one moved. "Well, then let the game begin!" And with that the siren sounded, and the second round had begun.

Sakura looked around the arena, wondering where the first ring would be. Suddenly she began to panic. She had totally underestimated the difficulty of this test. She looked frantically if there would even be a spot where they could start looking.

"Hey, don't panic. You won't win like that," Jin said, sensing her worry.

"Okay," Sakura said trying to calm herself down. She took a deep breath and let everything around her drift away. She had been in enough training to sense things around her without the help of magic. Suddenly, the sound of bells filled her ears.

"Sakura…" someone whispered almost silently from inside her. She gasped. _It sounds like Shaoran…my Shaoran. _She thought looking around, but nothing was different. Then out of nowhere, the sound bells came again and it seemed to emanate from the nearby field of tall flowers. Then it hit her, and she smiled.

"Jin-chan, run straight into the field of flowers, and then follow my directions," Sakura whispered into his ear.

"K'," he said bluntly, and then without warning he sprinted forward causing Sakura to wrap her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall off. Once they were in the grass Jin slowed down, as Sakura looked around.

The sounds of bells appeared again this time closer to the center. Sakura smiled, and tapped on Jin's shoulder.

"Move forward a bit, and then a little to the right," Sakura instructed. Jin followed what she said, and once they got to the spot Sakura grabbed onto Jin's hand.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked, maybe even a bit startled.

"I have to keep one hand on you the whole time, or we get disqualified," Sakura said in a mocking tone of the prince, causing Jin to smile a bit.

Slowly, Sakura slid off of Jin's back, making sure to have a hold of his hand. She squatted down, bring Jin with her, and she sifted her hand through the dirt. Then she felt a slight bump in the ground. _Bingo…_ she thought happily, as dusted the dirt away from the ground. In a few seconds, a shining piece of copper was visible. Sakura pulled it out of the ground to reveal the first ring. She smiled happily and placed the ring in Jin's hand.

"We got one!" Sakura said happily. Jin studied it by feeling it. _How'd she…?_

"Okay, let's get moving," Jin said pulling Sakura back onto his back. They moved out of the forest, and started looking around the rest of the arena. Sakura tried to hear for the bells again, but nothing came.

_Please…_Sakura thought pleadingly as they wandered around. Suddenly, the bells rang in her head again. This time they came from inside a group of trees.

"Let's move forward into a group of trees. I have a good feeling about it," Sakura stated.

"Alright," Jin said moving towards the trees. Sakura listened as the sound of bells grew stronger until they reached the center tree. Sakura squinted as she looked up at the tree's branches. They were covered with long vines that twined around each branch. Sakura looked closer and then gasped. Perched on every few vines was a small silver ring.

"I found the second ring!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Where is it?" Jin asked.

"It's up… in a tree," Sakura said less enthusiastically, for she finally realized what she was saying.

Jin sighed. "And how exactly are we going to get it? We can't separate."

Sakura thought for a moment, and then looked up to the lowest branch. She noticed that it also had a ring on it. Sakura stretched her hand up and her finger tips barely grazed the branch. Then she looked down.

"Jin-chan, I think if I get on your shoulders while you hold onto my feet, I might be able to reach," Sakura said, hoping it would work. Jin sighed.

"Guess I have no choice," he said deadpanned as he helped Sakura onto his shoulders making sure they didn't separate.

Once Sakura was on his shoulders she stretched her arms toward the branch. Her hand just reached the branch, but she was still a little short of the ring.

_Just a little more…_ she thought as she stretched her arm even forward. Then, she got a grip on the ring, but her hand slipped causing her to fall backwards.

_No!_ Sakura thought as she fell back. Thankfully she was caught by the swift hand of Jin who sensed her falling. He let out a breath.

"You okay Shrimp?" Jin asked, still blindfolded, as he tried to find her hand to pull her back onto his back.

"Yea, thank you," Sakura said trying to calm herself down. She was startled, but on the plus side she had gotten the second ring. She held it close to her heart and smiled. _One more…_ she thought, and then handed the ring to Jin.

Then the two moved out of the forest and near to the other side of the arena. Sakura took a quick glance at the huge countdown clock. It read eight minutes and forty-two seconds. _We need to hurry_, Sakura thought.

"Jin-chan, have eight minutes left," Sakura informed.

"We need to find the last ring quick then, but it will be the most challenging, and dangerous. Are you up for it?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Definitely," Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Thought you'd say that," Jin said, as they sprinted off.

Sakura tried to focus for the sound of bells again. This time they appeared earlier, but this time they sounded more urgent. They seemed to come from all the way on the other side of the arena where there was a flow of vines.

Sakura informed Jin of the directions, and they moved towards the vines. Then, once they moved through the vines, they came upon a fast moving stream.

_No way…_ Sakura thought looking at the stream where the bells emanated from. _It can't be…_

"Where are we?" Jin asked. "What's that noise?"

"We're by a stream," Sakura said, still a little startled.

"Figures," Jin stated. "Putting something almost humanly impossible in these games sounds like these people would come up with."

Sakura slipped off his back, gripping his hand. "Let's go," Sakura stated strongly.

"Hah, you're actually going to do this?" Jin asked, thinking it was a rhetorical question. Sakura turned and smiled.

"Of course."

Jin stayed silent for a second and then sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Mhm," Sakura said as she nodded and pulled him towards the water. When they stepped into the water, Sakura was almost swept away by the current. Jin tightened his grip on her hand.

"The ring has to be on the bottom of this river. It's not that deep, and the current is really slow near the bottom for some reason," Sakura stated.

"There's no way we can both go down there long enough to find it," Jin said discouragingly. Sakura closed her eyes.

"I'm not giving up. I'll go," Sakura said as she lowered herself into the water, and placed one of her hands on Jin's ankle.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Jin asked, mostly startled.

Sakura smiled slightly, and then closed her eyes. "I'll be back in a second."

"Wa-" Jin began to say, but never got to finish because Sakura plunged her head into the water. She used one hand to skim the sandy river floor as she kept one hand on Jin's ankle. The current from above pushed pebbles and sand into her eyes. She wiped her eyes and looked down. _Can't give up_, Sakura thought, motivating herself. She dug through the river floor hoping for some sign of a ring. Suddenly, a shimmer of gold appeared from below a pebble. _There it..i-it…_Sakura began to think, but suddenly became light headed. She needed to go up, but she knew the ring would drift along by then. She needed to persevere just a bit longer. She reached her hand and slipped her finger through the ring. _G-got it…_ Sakura thought as her eyes slowly started to close.

_Sakura…_ The voice from before called. _Get up…_

Suddenly, Sakura felt a pull on the back of her shirt. Jin pulled her out of the water. Sakura coughed violently and gasped for air.

"Idoit!" Jin exclaimed. "Are you trying to die?!"

Sakura opened her palm to reveal the last gold ring. "No, I was trying to get the ring," she said softly as she placed the ring in Jin's hand.

"Jeez," he said placing it with the others, and the he scooped up Sakura in his arms and began running towards the finish line, as Sakura tried to direct him.

"How much time is left?" Jin asked.

"About a minute," Sakura replied still a little out of it. "Thank you for trying your best."

Jin was silent for a moment. "Are you giving up?"

Sakura stared at him for a minute, and then smiled. "No."

Jin smirked. "Then neither am I." And with that he sprinted full speed ahead. Suddenly the crowd started to count down.

"TEN…NINE…EIGHT," the crowd shouted. Jin ran even fasted, and just as the last seconds came he jumped across the finish line, sending Sakura and himself to the floor. The siren rang…they passed the test.

Jin slowly sat up, pulled his blindfold off, and pulled the rings out of his pocket. Then he set them in the ring plate. He ran his hand through his hair and wiped the sweat from his brow. He then remembered Sakura, and looked to see her resting on the floor, breathing heavily. He squatted down near her, and helped her sit up. She was sweating, and was quite pail. She also looked quite tired.

"D-did we do it?" Sakura asked, still a little spaced out.

"Yep, thanks to your idiotic deed," Jin said placing a fist on her head.

"Really, we passed. Thank goodness," She said, as her cheeks began to brighten. Jin looked at her for a second.

"You really want to win, don't you," Jin stated, a little curious why. Sakura nodded. "Well, since you did find all the rings, I'll only say this once, so listen up," He said.

"Okay," Sakura said, as she nodded.

Jin smiled slightly. "Good job."

"Thanks," Sakura replied happily with a smile. Jin pondered for a second and then turned to Sakura.

"I still have a question left," Jin said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked tilting her head.

"Well…, how'd you know where the rings where? You found them in the hardest spots, and this is one of the hardest challenges. And to top it all off, your just a traveler," Jin asked.

Sakura looked up for a second wondering how she was going to explain it. She wasn't quite sure herself. "Um, well, I know it sounds strange but the rings sort of called me by the sound of bells."

Jin stood frozen for a moment, and then shook his head. "No way…"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You must possess _the Celin_," Jin stated still a little shocked. He looked up and down Sakura, and then let out a breath.

"What's Celin?" Sakura asked.

"It's kind of like a force, that some special people have, that draws them to the thing that they desire," Jin said still looking at Sakura.

"Is it like magic?" Sakura asked. The word magic sent a chill up her spine.

"Magic? No, it's more like a property certain people are born with. It usually only is present in royalty and a few other special people," Jin stated. "I'm still trying to figure out how a girl _like you_ could possess Celin," Jin stated, no offense intended.

"Hey!" Sakura said, as she pouted. Her energy seemed to have come back for the moment. Suddenly, the sounds of trumpets sounded through the arena. Sakura looked up to see the Prince walking towards the remaining participants. Jin helped Sakura back onto her feet.

"Well done contestants," The prince said, as he applauded along with the crowd. "I'm quite surprised at the outcome…" he said.

Sakura got the feeling he was taking about her. She looked around at the remaining contestants. There were six people left, including herself, and they were all older boys, including Hikaru. Sakura suddenly started to feel nervous.

"Well, if all remaining participants would please move over to the very end of the arena. We need to change the plan for the last test of this round," The prince informed. Everyone moved to the edge.

Sakura waited even more anxiously than before. _What kind of messed up test do they have next?_ She thought over and over, as the arena's floor began to open and change the interior. Suddenly, the place where the floor once was now sat a large pool of running water. Then a group of people came in and started setting up poles with ropes attached to them which hung over the water.

Sakura slowly began to relax. _It doesn't look dangerous… it's kind of like the first test…_Sakura thought.

"Alright everyone, here are the rules," The prince began to speak. "You must run and grab onto one of the ropes hanging above the water. Next you must swing yourself halfway across the pool and then jump onto the next rope. I know you must be thinking this will be easy, but each rope is soaked in oil, so it is extremely slippery. And if you fall into the water, you are eliminated…I hope everyone can swim fast," The prince said with a smile. Sakura didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, and remember only three can move on, so hopefully you finish before everyone else. Would anyone like to volunteer to go first?" The prince asked.

Sakura thought Hikaru would automatically want to go first, but instead he just stood there and watched. Instead, a bigger, older boy stepped up. He looked a little hesitant, but then he ran forward and jumped onto the first rope. He did his best to hold on, but couldn't quite start swinging. Slowly his hands began to slip, and the boy plummeted into the pool. Ripples formed on the surface of the water, and Sakura waited for the boy to come back up. A minute passed and the boy still didn't return.

"Hm," The prince hummed. "Guess he wasn't a fast enough swimmer."

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. She was utterly disgusted at what these games were really like. Every inch of Sakura wanted to pretend all of this was just a dream, but she knew that was futile at this point.

Jin looked at her sadly. He sighed. _Why didn't you just quit before?_

"Alright, who will go next," the prince asked enthusiastically. Sakura looked at him. _How can he be enjoying this?_

In the middle of her thoughts, Hikura walked up with a smirk on his face. He took a deep breath and ran forward. This time instead of grabbing the rope in the middle, he grabbed the bottom, and then used the force from his run to swing himself forward. Then he did the same thing with the second rope, and then he landed on the other side of the pool. The crowd cheered.

"Seems like our first finalist spot is taken. Who will go next?" The prince asked looking in the direction of Sakura. Instead, Jin started to walk. Out of instinct Sakura grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He turned around surprised, and Sakura immediately let go.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura said. "B-be careful…please."

Jin looked at her for a second and then sighed. "Who do you think you're taking to?"

"Oh, right," Sakura said as her face lightened a bit.

Jin moved forward and then took a deep breath. Then with incredible speed he sprinted forward and grabbed the bottom of the rope. Then he used his force to swing himself forward and then he did a flip in the air and grabbed the second rope. Then he swung himself gracefully to the other side with ease. The crowd erupted into applause.

"Hm, that was quite impressive," The prince said intrigued. "That means there is only one spot left, who will go next?"

Immediately Sakura's hand shot up. She didn't have time to be afraid. If someone finished before her, everything she had done before would have been wasted.

The whole arena waited silently as the prince pondered for a moment. Then he smiled which sent a chill up Sakura's spin.

"Alright, please come forward," The prince said, gesturing her forward. Sakura slowly walked forward. Each step made her heart beat faster, and faster.

"Wait," The prince said holding his hand out right before Sakura was going to run. Everyone's attention turned towards the prince. "Since this is for the spot…let's make this a little more _interesting_…"

"W-what?" Sakura asked, half-confused and half scared.

"Men!" The prince called, and then in a matter of seconds, a group of armed men came in. Sakura's heart began to beat faster. "Men, please ignite the ropes…"

Before anyone could respond, one of the men shot something at the rope, and it instantly caught on fire. The fire reflected in the wide, scared eyes of Sakura.

"What the hell is this?!" Sakura heard Jin exclaim. The prince turned to him, a smile still plastered on his face.

"_Participant_, please do not interfere," The prince said calmly which angered Jin more.

In the crowd the Tsubasa gang was on their feet. They all started shocked at what was happening in front of them. They started at the terrified Sakura who was not moving.

"Syaoran, enough is enough," The princess said pulling on Sakura's arm.

"You're right Hime. We will get your feather back another way, but we can't put Sakura's safety at risk," Syaoran said, as he began to work his way down the arena with the rest of the group.

"We need to get her out of there," Fai stated.

"No problem," Kurogane said, as he began to ask Mokana for his sword.

"STOP!" Kero exclaimed, flying in front of them. No one in the crowd turned to look because they were all glued to the arena.

"What is it? We need to get Sakura-san out of there," Syaoran stated wondering why the guardian was stopping them.

"What good would that do now?" Kero asked looking towards Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked intrigued.

"Do you really want to waste all of Sakura's efforts now? How do you think she'd feel?" Kero asked.

"Well, look at where she is right now! I don't give a damn on how she'd feel! We need to get her out of there!" Kurogane exclaimed angrily.

"Don't you want to help her? Sakura-san's just a little girl," Syaoran added.

Kero sighed. "If only you knew how wrong you are," he said. This caught all of their attentions.

"What?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Trust me, please. Let Sakura do this," Kero said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He looked at the arena were Sakura was. _Sakura, you can do it._

In the arena Sakura stood trembling. _W-what is this_? Sakura thought. She would definitely get burned if she held onto the rope too long, and if she fell into the water…well, who knows what would happen.

Sakura looked at the prince who was staring at her. His expression startled her. He wasn't wearing his regular political smile. No, he had a crooked smile, and pure entertainment plastered on his face. This was the kind of person the prince was. _He's toying with me…_Sakura thought.

She looked into the crowd were the Tsubasa group was trying to get down into the arena, but was stopped by Kero. Then she looked at Jin who was yelling at the men, asking what absurdity this was. Everyone was trying to help her again.

"If you don't hurry up, the ropes will burn," The prince said with amusement in his voice.

Sakura closed her eyes. _I wish Shaoran was here._ She thought. She needed some sort of strength.

_Sakura…_a voice whispered.

_S-shaoran…_ Sakura thought.

_You have the strength in you…use it,_ the voice said.

Sakura smiled and opened her eyes. She turned to the Tsubasa group and smiled. Their eyes widened.

"HERE I GO GUYS!" Sakura called to them. The arena froze, as Sakura began to run forward. The Tsubasa group stared wide eyed, shouting things that Sakura drowned out.

"YOU IDIOT! STOP!" Sakura heard Jin yell. She smiled and drowned him out as well. She opened her eyes as she ran towards the burning ropes. She had the strength. It was the desire to help the people she cared about.

In what seemed like forever, Sakura jumped and grabbed onto the rope. The immediate touch to the rope stung Sakura's hands and arms. She took a breath and tried to lessen the pain by listening to the voice inside her. Each second she was on the rope seemed like a year. The fumes of the fire filled her lungs making it hard to breath.

_Come on Sakura…_the voice called.

_Shaoran…_Sakura thought. Then with great speed Sakura jumped onto the next rope. The burn was even worse this time. Sakura bit her lip to keep from yelping in pain. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. The darkness was gone, and in the near distance she could see the other side; however, her vision slowly started to blur.

_Just a bit longer_…the voice said. Sakura pushed one last time and jumped one last time. She landed swiftly into the hands of Jin one the other side who was yelling things to her, but she didn't listen to them. She lifted her hands to see that they were marked by weird burn symbols. It was the letter "C" with a star surrounding it.

She shook her head slightly, bringing herself back to reality slightly. She looked up at Jin.

"D-did I do it?" Sakura asked quietly. He looked at her with a mixed expression.

"Yes you idiot, you did," he replied, but not as harsh as he normally would.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Thank goodness," She said, as her eyes started to feel heavy.

A rush of moving figures came before her, all a blur. They were all shouting different things, but she didn't listen. She only listened for that same sweet voice, as she started to drift off, letting the darkness engulfed her once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here's chapter ten, thanks for all those who reviewed, you make me a happy author :3 **

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura XD**

* * *

The lights emanated from the window shined into the patient room. Sakura opened her eyes slowly to the shining light. She reached her hand towards the back of the bed. _Where's my alarm clock_? _Wait…where am I? _Sakura thought while rubbing her eyes. She winced when her hand came into contact with her face. Then everything began to click.

Her crazy days when she traveled through time and met a group of travelers who were on a quest. In order to return home, Sakura needed to help them with their quest. For that reason, she had to enter a crazy competition, with its weird challenges.

Sakura slowly sat up, being careful of her hands. She put her hands up to her face, and observed them. From her wrist down to her elbow looked like a normal burn, which seemed to have been treated. However, her hands were marked with the weird symbol she had seen earlier.

Miraculously, Sakura had made it through the challenges, and is now moving to the third round. She smiled and touched her heart. _Shaoran_, she thought recalling what happened what happened in the last round.

Sakura then lifted off the sheets to reveal her dirty and semi ripped clothes. She started to come out of the bed when she heard footsteps, frantically running toward the door. The door flung open to reveal the Tsubasa group, Jin and Tokino. They all came towards her.

Sakura backed up, not knowing what kind of scolding she would receive.

"Sakura-san! How are-" Syaoran began to ask, but was interrupted by the princess.

"Sakura-chan!" The princess exclaimed gripping her shoulders as she started shaking her. "Why. Did. You. Do. That!"

When the princess let go of her Sakura tried to re-focus herself. Everyone stared at her waiting for an answer. Sakura had a few options on how to respond, sadly she choose the worst choice…to play dumb.

"D-do what?" She asked hesitantly.

"Baka!" both Kurogane and Jin yelled at the same time. They exchanged glares quickly before turning back to Sakura.

"Sakura-san, why'd you do something that dangerous?" Syaoran asked again.

Sakura smiled, "Because I need to help you get the feather," she stated. Syaoran looked at her sadly. It was his responsibility, so he didn't want to have to bring Sakura into the madness too.

"Sakura-chan, you don't need to help me get my feather," The princess said looking at Sakura's burnt arms. Sakura grabbed the princess's hands.

"I know that princess. I'm helping get your feather because I want to. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be doing this would I?" Sakura stated with a smile.

"…Thank you," was all the princess was able to say.

Then Tokino walked up to Sakura and bent down. He took one of her arms and held it out to observe. He stared at it for a second before turning to Sakura.

"Good, it looks like it is getting better," he said smiling slightly, but then his expression turned serious. "I can't believe they'd do this to a little, helpless girl," he said no offense intended. Sakura pulled her hand back quickly. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"What's wrong Sakura-san?" Syaoran asked, surprised at her gesture.

Sakura pouted. "After what I just did, people still call me a helpless little girl."

"I don't think that's the point actually," Fai said crouching down next to her. He took her arm in his hand and observed it also. "Does it hurt little princess?"

Sakura, who didn't want to look like a weak, little girl raised her head high. "Nope! Not one bit!" Sakura said with a closed eyed smile. Everyone stared at her.

"Hmmmm," Fai hummed with a smile. "Is that so?" He asked. And then he placed a little pressure on her hand.

"OW!" Sakura said pulling her arm back. She looked up to see everyone looking at her. She knew they were all thinking, _so what doesn't hurt? _Suddenly Jin came up and pulled Sakura up forcefully.

"Hey!" Kurogane began to say in the background, but was stopped by Kero. Kero shook his head as he observed Jin.

Jin grabbed Sakura by the wrist, and observed her hand. He looked up and down her hand marked with the symbol. After he looked at her hand a while he sighed and released it.

"Figures," He said folding his arms.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked. Jin turned and looked at the Tsubasa group who he hand ran into yesterday. Then he remembered Sakura had been with them before. Jin suddenly got irritated.

"It's nothing," Jin said looking back at Sakura.

A vein popped on Kurogane's forehead. "Oi, brat, you got something to say, then say it." Jin glared at Kurogane as sparks erupted between their eyes.

"Yo, Jin, cool it would ya," Tokino said placing Jin in a headlock. "You sure can be a hothead," Tokino said with a pretend sigh. A vien popped on Jin's forehead.

"So can Kuro-sama," Fai chimed.

"Shut up!" Kurogane exclaimed. Fai just laughed it off.

Sakura started to laugh too, but soon she stopped, and gripped her side. A sharp pain grabbed her side. _Could this be from using Celin? This isn't even the full effect of my price._ _I wonder how I would feel if I used my magic…_Sakura shivered at the thought. Sakura, who still gripped her side, looked up to see everyone looking at her.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" Syaoran asked concerned. Sakura immediately released her hand from her side.

"Yea, yea, couldn't be better!" Sakura said waving her hands side to side, as she laughed awkwardly. Everyone looked at her unconvinced. Suddenly a growling sound emanated from Sakura's stomach.

"Haha, Sakura-chan is hungry!" Mokana exclaimed bouncing around. Sakura's cheeks turned bright red, as she looked down embarrassed.

"N-not really," Sakura said. Her stomach then growled again, and her cheeks turned even redder. The Tsubasa gang smiled at her embarrassed expression.

Tokino walked up and placed something in Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at the circular, cake looking food in her hand, and then looked at Tokino.

"Is this for me?" Sakura asked.

Tokino smiled. "Yep, its extra protein, so it's good for you. Eat up," He said ruffling her hair.

"Thank you," Sakura said with her signature smile.

"No prob," Tokino said, returning the smile. Jin folded his arms and turn away in the background. Tokino turned back and smiled. _He's acting like a kid_, he thought, laughing to himself.

Sakura took a bit of the cake, and she instantly felt better. Then Sakura remembered something, and turned to Tokino.

"Tokino-kun, where is Mori-kun?" Sakura asked. Tokino snapped his fingers, as though he just remembered.

"Well, he was hurt pretty bad after the first round, so I took him to the healers," Tokino stated. Sakura inferred that the healers where the equivalent to doctors. "Yea, and so, when I had heard what happened to you I came over. Mori wasn't in the best condition, but he told me to tell you that he was worried about you."

"Oh, that's nice of him," Sakura said. "But, how'd you know what happened to me?"

"Well, one, it's spreading all over the news," Tokino stated. "The amazing traveler who accepted the prince's challenge and succeeded," he said, mimicking a news reporter.

"What, really, people are taking about me?" Sakura asked. Tokino nodded. "Is that how you found out?"

"Actually, Jin contacted me on the phone. He sounded quite panicked and desperate when he told me about you. I don't think I've ever heard him like that. Well, actually, there was this time-" Tokino began to say, but was interrupted by receiving a whack on the back of head by Jin.

"That's enough out of you," Jin said deadpanned.

"Hey you brat," Tokino said placing Jin in a headlock. "Don't get cocky just cuz' you got to the final round. I can still kick your butt like back then," Tokino said with a smirk.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Jin said pushing Tokino off of him.

"Still got the same temper I see," Tokino laughed.

"Shut up!" Jin yelled.

Syaoran and the princess watched the two bicker. Then they looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Where have we seen this before?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know, but is seems familiar," The princess replied. Then they looked over to their two traveling companions.

"Oh yea," they both said in unison.

Sitting on the bed Sakura smiled. _So he was worried about me…Jin-chan is a really nice person even if he doesn't seem like it at first,_ Sakura thought. Then she started to get out of the bed. She planted her feet on the floor and used the bed to support herself. She slowly took a step and let go of the bed only to fall face first onto the floor.

"Sakura-san!" Syaoran exclaimed, going over to help her up. Everyone came towards her. "Are you okay? What's the matter?" Syaoran asked carefully helping her up to her feet.

Sakura tried her best to smile. "I-I guess I'm still a little out of it."

Syaoran looked at her sadly. She was in her condition because she was trying to get the feather, which was his responsibility. _Enough is enough_, Syaoran thought.

"Sakura-san," Syaroan called.

"What?" Sakura asked tilting her head.

"Don't keep doing this. We can get the feather another way," Syaoran stated.

"Wait, but I went this far," Sakura tried to argue.

"And look how you turned out," Kurogane interrupted.

"But-" Sakura whined.

"I think it is for the best," Fai stated.

"But-" Sakura tried to say again.

"Yea Sakura, you should stop. I don't know what the whole deal is with this feather is, but I don't think you should put your safety in risk," Tokino said.

"B-" Sakura began to say.

"I agree! Sakura-chan, please stop," The princess pleaded.

"Kero-chan," Sakura said, looking over desperately at Kero.

"Sorry Sakura," Kero said showing her that he couldn't help her out in this one.

"Alright, let's go," Kurogane said picking up Sakura and slinging her over his shoulder like a sack.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sakura exclaimed childishly moving her arms and legs up and down. "PUT ME DOWN!" She continued to whine as she squirmed. Kurogane didn't listen.

"Now Kuro-tan, be careful with her," Fai said with a smile.

"LET ME GO. LET ME GO. LET ME GOOOOO!" Sakura exclaimed, being extremely difficult.

"Stop being difficult," Kurogane said, as the group started to move toward the door. Suddenly, the door slammed shut right before the moved out.

"Put her down," Jin commanded. He had kicked the door shut, and now was in the middle of a stare down with Kurogane.

"Who do you think you are?" Kurogane asked coldly. He looked like he was about to throw Jin up against the wall.

"Kurogane, maybe we should listen to him," Syaoran said softly. Kurogane looked at Syaoran for a second and then sighed and put Sakura back down on the floor.

"You're not going to quit, right?" Jin asked, keeping a straight face.

"Nope," Sakura said shaking her head.

"But-" Syaoran began to say, but was stopped by Kero.

"Let's see what this kid has to say," Kero said, watching Jin intensely. _Seems another brat has made an appearance, _Kero thought, as he watched Jin stare at Sakura for a second and then sigh.

"Then let me give you a bit of info, so listen up," Jin stated, as Sakura nodded. "The third round is going to be an obstacle course."

"Oh, that's not-" Sakura began to say.

"Shut up," Jin stated harshly. "I know it may sound easy, but it is not. The thing is that there are no rules."

"N-no rules," Sakura asked, hoping she had heard it wrong.

"Yea, meaning anything can happen," Jin stated, and then his expression turned hard. "Hikaru will use this opportunity to the fullest, and I have a feeling that he is out to get you."

Sakura shivered at the thought. She would have to be fast and lucky to get through the obstacle course.

"Another thing is I have a feeling the prince and his idiot attendants are going to use you as a pawn and make things difficult for you," Jin said, coldness edged his voice as he mentioned the prince. "But despite all this you are still going to do this aren't you?"

Sakura giggled and then smiled, "Well, of course."

Then, the next thing she knew she had something tossed in her face. Sakura pulled it off, and realized it was a new pair of clothes.

"Is this for me?" Sakura asked holding out the oversized t-shirt.

"Yea, there mine, so they'll be big," Jin stated.

"Thanks, I'm going to change and meet you out there," Sakura said as she started walking to the door.

"Wait," Syaoran called. Sakura stopped and then listened. "Sakura-san aren't you scared?"

Sakura smiled and turned, "Well, of course I'm scared, but if I didn't do things that I was scared of then I wouldn't be who I am today."

And with that she ran out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here's chapter 11 :3 I'll keep trying to update every week, but schools getting tough, so forgive me if the updates are a bit late :3**

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura XD**

* * *

Sakura stood at the starting line. The sweat dripped from her brow, and the shirt stuck to her back. She waited anxiously and peered every minute to look at Hikaru who was looking at her every time she turned. Jin watched closely at Hikaru's every move trying to figure out what he was planning.

_If he lays a hand on her I'll…_Jin began to think, but then immediately stopped and shook his head. _Wait, why do I care…Why…_

Then out of nowhere a loud trumpet sounded and the arena got quite. Then Prince Ren came out in all his arrogance and supremacy. The Tsubasa group watched anxiously thinking what was going to happen.

Down in the arena, Sakura stood with a glazed stare. Her mind wandered to the deepest corners, thinking of the worst outcomes. She shook her head clearing her mind of those thoughts. Then she concentrated, looking for the voice she had heard earlier.

_Shaoran, I need you,_ Sakura thought closing her eyes. As the darkness closed around her she tried to picture Shaoran, but nothing came. She started to tremble. She had been in things more dangerous than this before, but the only difference was that her Shaoran was by her side the whole time. But she was all alone now. The thought made her squeeze her eyes closed harder.

"Excuse me, contestant?" A voice called causing Sakura to flinch and open her eyes. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. "I'm sorry to disturb, but are you ready?" The prince asked, his expression on public mode.

Sakura face flushed, but then she shook her head. She wouldn't give the prince the satisfaction. "Excuse my drowsiness Prince, but I'm still a little shaken from yesterday," Sakura replied no harm intended.

The prince glared at her, his political expression had vanished. "Of course, it is understandable. Well, then let us continue."

Jin looked between the prince and Sakura through the corner of his eye. _That idiot, with all of the people to get messed up with why him? _Jin thought.

"Well, let me explain the challenge," the prince stated. "It's quite simple actually, the arena has been turned into an obstacle course, and whoever gets to the end first wins. However, anything goes." He stated and then shot a glance towards Sakura, specifically her hands. "I'm quite interested to see the results."

With that the sound of a siren filled the air…_no turning back now._

Sakura ran quickly, swiftly maneuvering through the branches that were on the floor. Once the siren had rung Sakura had bolted off towards the trees. Even though it would be more difficult to get to the end, it would be better than running into Hikaru.

Sakura began to slow her pace as she came across a bridge over running water. Sakura knew better to just run onto the bridge, so she looked around and picked up a rock that was near her and tossed it onto the bridge. Immediately the boards shot up into the air and landed far somewhere else.

_They are really trying to kill me,_ Sakura thought worried that she might waste too much time.

Sakura looked around frantically for something, anything that would help her with her predicament. She found nothing besides a small rock. She picked it up feeling its smooth complexion.

"I really can't do anything without magic," She said to herself thinking how easy it would be just to use Jump or Float. "I'm so useless without magic," She said tossing the pebble towards the river. She turned around, but then stopped. _The rock didn't make a splash sound?_ Sakura thought and then turned around startled to see the rock suspended on top of the water.

"Wait a second," Sakura said walking up to the water. She held her breath and with one swift motion she jumped onto the "water." Sakura stood amazed as she was walking on top of the water.

"It's an illusion!" Sakura said running across the water. _Why do I feel as though I've seen this before…?_ Sakura thought getting to the other side.

She sprinted out of the trees and ended in the central arena again. She looked to see the crowd staring at her intensely. Then Sakura looked toward the center of the arena to see a rope ladder leading up to the finish line. _Was that it?_ Sakura thought.

Sakura looked up into the arena towards the Tsubasa group, wary what to do. Syaoran nodded to her and Sakura began to move forward. Suddenly she felt a chill run down her spin.

"SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted, and Sakura immediately turned and ducked down barely missing the object that was thrown towards her. She looked up to see Hikaru looking extremely frustrated.

"Sakura, right?" HIkaru asked. His voice pierced through Sakura, causing her to flinch.

"Y-yes," Sakura responded as she began to back up.

"Well, let me tell you something about this game, it's all a show, and I'm the star," He said as he began to move towards Sakura. "You should have dropped out along with all the other little girls, but now you have to answer to me. Trust me I'm not going to let a girl like you beat me," Hikaru state only inches away from Sakura. For a moment she was unable to move, but then when reality snapped back to her she immediately turned and sprinted faster than anyone had seen before, too bad for her Hikaru was too swift. He caught her by the arm, and pressed hard where her burn had not healed.

"OW!" Sakura exclaimed as Hikaru turned her around, and pulled her close to him.

"If you couldn't tell, I don't like losing. Especially to girls like you," he said coldly.

"Let me go!" Sakura said struggling to get loose. Hikaru then looked at her marked hands.

"I won't let some outsider like you get what I want," he said.

"Well, what do you want?!" Sakura asked. Hikaru paused. No one had asked him that before, but for some reason hearing it from Sakura just angered him more. He let go of Sakura hand swiftly causing her to fall back.

"I won't let you win, and let me tell you that just because you're a helpless little girl I won't show mercy," he stated.

Sakura snapped. She was not going to be called helpless anymore. She was ready to prove to everyone, including herself that she could do this.

_Shaoran…_Sakura thought as Hikaru's hand came towards her.

_Sakura, you can do it_, the voice came. Sakura smiled, and grabbed Hikaru's hand. Before he could react Sakura jumped up and landed on Hikaru's shoulder. She then swiftly jumped off using her weight to cause Hikaru to topple over. Then she sprinted toward the ladder. A number of objects were coming towards her, but she swiftly dodged them all.

Just as Sakura reached the ladder, she was pulled by the back of the over-sized shirt and landed on the floor.

"You think you can beat me you brat?" Hikaru asked pulling Sakura up forcefully. "Well, think again."

Sakura closed her eyes and waited, but nothing happened. Sakura opened her eyes to see Hikaru getting off the floor.

"What trouble do you think you've gotten yourself into Shorty?" Someone asked.

Sakura looked to see Jin walking towards her.

"Jin-chan, you saved me?" Sakura asked. A vien popped in his forehead.

"Why did you say it like that?" he asked moving towards the ladder.

Then something clicked in Sakura's head. Jin may have helped her, but he was still her enemy. Sakura ran and stood in front of the ladder. Jin looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I need to win," Sakura stated. Something registered in Jin's face, something unexplainable.

"Well, so do I," Jin stated. Sakura stared at him sadly.

"So I guess we are enemies," Sakura stated sadly and then sprinted towards the ladder. Once she touched the rung of the ladder a shock went through her, and she landed on the floor. She looked down at the marks on her hand to see that they were glowing a gold color.

"Hey what's wrong?!" Jin asked looking at her hands. Sakura looked at him confused. _Why is he still helping me?_

"Jin-chan?" Sakura asked. Jin looked up, but before he could respond, Hikaru came out of nowhere and landed a hit on the back of Jin's head.

"AH!" Sakura exclaimed going towards Jin.

"You think you can just ignore me you brat?" Hikaru asked grabbing Sakura by the collar. In the distance Jin got up and his eyes widened at the scene. A sudden rage filled him.

"Let her go," Jin said not as calm as before and landing a hit on the side of Hikaru's face. Hikaru released Sakura as he stumbled backwards.

"Who the hell do you think you are _Reject_?" Hikaru asked throwing a punch towards Jin who swiftly dodged it. Jin on the outside kept his composer, but on the inside he was furious for many reasons. Jin landed another hit on Hikaru.

"Jin-chan!" Sakura called. Jin immediately turned, but while he was pre occupied, Hikura landed a punch straight on Jin's face.

"JIN-KUN!" Sakura called. Jin froze, and picked himself. _Jin-kun huh…_

"What?" he asked still blocking attacks from Hikaru.

"You don't have to do this. This is my problem," Sakura called.

Jin sighed, "I'm doing this because I want to. If I didn't want to I wouldn't be doing it."

Sakura eyes widened. _He really does listen to me_,Sakura thought.

"Thank you so much," Sakura shouted running towards the ladder.

Jin smile, for the first time really smiled. "Go get them Shorty," He said softly as he continued to fight Hikaru.

Sakura ran up to the ladder, and held her breath hoping she wouldn't get shocked again. Luckily, when she grabbed onto the rung nothing happened. She slowly started to climb up each rung, straining every muscle in her body.

_Something isn't right here,_ Sakura thought as she neared the top. Suddenly an object came out of now where and flew right towards Sakura's head. Sakura luckily dodged it but it ended up cutting on off one side of the ladder. Sakura quickly put both hands on the remaining side. Now she was just dangling on a rope.

Sakura glanced down and quickly looked up holding the rope tighter. _I'm so high up…_ Sakura thought, as she began to squirm only making it worse.

_Sakura!_ The voice from earlier called. Sakura stopped her squirming and listened. _It's just like gym, go now. _

Go now. Sakura replayed that command over and over as she struggled to pull herself up to the top. She inched slowly to the top. Each second moved slower and slower. People were yelling things left and right, but Sakura just drained it out. Suddenly, a sound emanated for above. Sakura looked up to see the rope was beginning to snap.

_Of course_, Sakura thought, and then panicked she continued to pull herself up. Each time she pulled the rope snapped another thread.

_Jump, Sakura, _The voice said again.

_But, _Sakura thought.

_Jump…_

Sakura closed her eyes and then with one last pull she let go of the rope and reached for the edge of the platform. She just barely gripped the edge, but she did it. She quickly pulled herself up onto the platform.

Then she stared at the middle of the platform. There sat the delicate feather in a cylinder. Sakura ran towards the middle and reached for the cylinder, but when she reached a barrier formed around the feather.

"Huh," Sakura said pulling her hands back.

"Please show markings," A voice rang through the arena.

"Markings?" Sakura said aloud, confused. Looking around, it finally hit her. Sakura lifted her hands tracing the weird symbols, and then faced them towards the feather. Slowly the barrier began to vanish and Sakura grabbed the cylinder and a noise erupted through the arena.

"I did it…" Sakura said softly, the idea was too unreal. Finally reality set in and a huge smile formed on her face. "I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT!" She shouted jumping up and down excitedly. The crowd cheered along with her.

In the crowd the Tsubasa gang looked at each other. They couldn't help but smile. Sakura did do it. Syaoran looked towards the arena where Sakura was jumping happily, and smiled.

_Thank you Sakura-san,_ he thought.

Then Sakura in the arena turned and faced them. "I DID IT!" She shouted to them, and then gripped the cylinder close to her heart.

Suddenly the trumpets sounded and the Prince walked out. Sakura flinched and held the cylinder close to her body unconsciously.

Then prince walked up and stood only inches away from Sakura. Sakura got a good look at the prince, and all she could conclude was that he looked exactly like one. He had the blond hair and the prince like stature. He was quite young though, about seventeen if she had to guess. His eyes were quite like Jin's, but instead of them being filled with annoyance, they were filled with a search for entertainment at other's expense.

"Well, congratulations… Sakura, was it?" The prince asked. His political mask was on. Sakura nodded. "Since you won that feather is all yours, and also you won something else."

Sakura looked up confused. _Wasn't the prize the feather?_

"Oh, if I'm correct you're a traveler so you don't know," The prince said in realization. He laughed to himself slightly. "Well, you are also to attend a dinner party at the dome, with the king. You may bring your traveling companions, if you have any, and some guests if you'd like."

_A guest…_ Sakura dawned on the thought for a minute. Then a wire sparked in her mind.

"Jin-chan," Sakura said, looking down to the ground where Jin was getting his minor injuries taken care of. Hikaru was nowhere to be found. He probably went off in shame after his defeat.

"So Sakura, I'm expecting to see you in two weeks," Prince Ren said kneeling as he took one of Sakura's hands. His eyes drifted to her palms and then back to her. "I hope you will find a suitable place to stay until then," he said lifting her hand to his face.

"O-okay," Sakura said with an awkward laugh.

"Well, with that I would like to declare this annual marathon finished!" The prince said, and the crowd got to their feet and applauded. The prince made his exit, and Sakura was escorted back to the ground where she ran to Jin.

"Jin-chan, are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" Sakura asked frantically, looking for any serious injuries.

Jin looked at her frantic face and sighed. "You don't have to worry. Who do you think you're talking to Shorty?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course I'll worry, you did this to help me when you could have just won yourself…Thank you," Sakura said sincerely. Jin looked down at her, not knowing how to react.

"Did you get what you needed?" He asked. Sakura looked up, her face blank for a second, and then she remembered she needed to get the feather to the princess.

"Yea, but I need to get it to the people I'm traveling with. How will I find them though?" Sakura asked.

"I'll take you, come," Jin said taking Sakura's wrist and pulled her out of the arena, leaving everything behind.

Sakura and Jin looked through the crowds of people for the Tsubasa gang. Sakura clutched the feather against her body making sure it wouldn't leave her sight for a second. Every once and a while people would come and congratulate Sakura and commend Jin for his actions.

"You see them Shorty?" Jin asked looking around.

"No, not ye- wait there they are!" Sakura said pointing to the far left were the gang was looking for Sakura. "Hey guys I'm over here!" Sakura called. Syaoran heard this, and turned and spotted Sakura and they began to move towards her.

"Sakura-san, are you okay? Are you feeling okay? Do you want to sit?" Syaoran asked frantically when they reached her.

Sakura smiled, "I'm A-Okay," She said happily. They all smiled at her. The Sakura lifted the cylinder with the feather in it. "Here Syaoran-kun," Sakura said handing him the cylinder.

Syaoran took it gratefully. "Thank you Sakura-san, I don't know how to repay you."

Sakura waved her hands in front of her face, "No, no, you don't have to repay me. I didn't get the feather all by myself," Sakura said a little embarrassed for admitting it.

"What do you mean?" The princess asked.

Sakura smiled, "Jin-chan helped me a lot, if anyone deserves thanks it's him," Sakura said pointing to Jin who was standing behind her. They turned to him startled for they all just took notice of his presence.

Kurogane folded his arms remembering his first impression of this boy. Fai chuckled quietly at his actions.

Syaoran stepped up. "Thank you very much. You don't know how much you helped us, and Sakura-san," Syaoran said sincerely.

Jin stared at him. There was something about Syaoran that he didn't like, but he could say anything after what he just said.

"Yes, thank you so much, especially for helping Sakura-chan," the princess added. Now Jin really couldn't say anything mean back.

Then something dawned on him. The petite girl next to the boy looked almost identical to Sakura.

_They're probably sisters,_ Jin thought simply, not wanting to think into it.

"Jin-chan?" Sakura asked looking up at him. He looked at her, she was a mess. Her face was covered with dirt, and she had bruises along with her burns. She had worked herself dry.

"What?"

"Would you come along with us to the pala- I mean dome next week? You helped me a lot, and you deserve to go," Sakura said sincerely. Contradiction spread across Jin's face.

"That's a great idea," Fai said with a smile. Kurogane looked at him. _What's he planning_? Kurogane thought.

Jin thought for a moment and then sighed, "Alright, but you guys have nowhere to stay right? You can stay with me if you want," Jin said with an uninterested expression.

"You don't need to do that," Syaoran said.

"Is it okay?" the princess asked warily.

"I don't care," Jin said with a shrug.

"Thanks you very much," Sakura thanked him. Jin diverted his eyes.

In the background Fai smiled. _Interesting…_ he thought.

"Alright follow me, I'll take you guys there," Jin said turning on his heel as he walked off into the crowd, leaving behind everything in the arena.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I was bored so I decided to post a bit early :3 I know you guys are waiting for the arrival of Shaoran for CCS and I assure you he'll come, but there's still much to go down with Sakura on her travel ;3 Hope you guys like it xD**

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura XD**

* * *

The Tsubasa group and Sakura marveled at the building before them. It was a one story, but it was long and wide. The windows were large to allow a lot of light to get inside, and a wind chime hung from a hook on the door. The land around it was lush and green which was odd because all the other areas were cold and mechanical looking. This is the first time they had seen green outside the arena.

Jin was walking up to the door. He opened the panel on the side, and typed in a code. The door swung open and he turned halfway.

"You coming?" he asked with an uninterested face, and then walked into the house, hands in his pocket.

The inside of the house was even more elegant then the outside. It was extremely spacious, and small frames and paintings hung on the walls. The furniture was made mostly of glass, and the walls were a rich caramel color.

Sakura looked around in awe with sparkling eyes. _Jin-chan lives in a place like this, it's so pretty. Does he live by himself?_ Sakura thought looking around not seeing photos of anyone in the frames.

Sakura then stopped and leaned against the wall. She was still a little out of it, but it was worth it. _I got to hear Shaoran's voice_, she thought smiling. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Fai asked crouching down to her eyes level.

"I'm fine," Sakura said with a smile. Fai returned her smile.

"That's good," Fai said with a smile. From the corner of his eye he could see Jin fold his arms and turn away. _I see, so that's it…_

"Thank you very much for letting us stay here…uh-" Syaoran said.

"Jin's fine," Jin said uninterested.

"Oh, okay, thank you Jin-san," Syaoran said.

Jin looked at Syaoran with an untrustworthy feeling. Something was off about him, but he didn't know what. He couldn't find a flaw in him either which didn't make him like Syaoran any better.

"Not a big deal. Got tons of extra rooms down there," he said pointing down the vast hallway. Then he turned to Sakura. "Hey Shorty."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Do you think it is absolutely necessary to go to that dinner next week?" Jin asked.

"Yep," Sakura stated without a second thought. "Isn't that right Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked Syaoran whose eyes widened for a second.

_Why's she asking him? _Jin thought slightly annoyed.

"Isn't the second feather there?" Sakura asked.

"Feather?" Jin asked.

"Yea, the lady who announced the game said the king has a feather like the one I won," Sakura said.

Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai looked at one another. Sakura had once again shown her amazing observation skills.

"I see no need for you to come," Kurogane said stiffly, afraid Sakura might get more hurt if she went there.

"I need to. It would be weird if you guys went, but the person who won didn't," Sakura stated.

"She's got a good point Kuro-sama," Fai chimed. Kurogane folded his arms.

"You may feel a bit uncomfortable there Sakura-san, are you sure you're okay to go?" Syaoran asked.

"But the feather…" Sakura began to say.

"Okay, what's the deal with this feather business?" Jin asked. The group stared at him a bit uneasily.

"Um, in short we need them to help that girl over there," Syaoran said, gesturing to the Princess who was staring at the things on the walls with Mokana, and Kero who were pretending to be stuffed toys.

Jin looked at the sad expression on Syaoran's face, and the way Sakura's eyes fell slightly. He sighed, "If you need someone to help you around the city you don't know, I can help."

Sakura's eyes lifted. "That would be helpful, right Syaoran-kun," Sakura said turning to Syaoran.

"Um, yes it would," Syaoran said looking at Kurogane and Fai a bit warily.

"However, I would like to know the _whole _story before I help," Jin said. Kurogane narrowed his eye at the boy.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "I don't know the whole story either."

Syaoran's eyes drifted to the princess as he bit his lip. _Oh…_ Sakura thought in realization.

"Princess," Sakura called. Syaoran's eyes widened with panic for a second.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" The Princess asked turning around.

"Princess, if it isn't too much trouble would you go into the central plaza and find me some new clothes. I can't wear this thing forever," Sakura said pulling on the large sized clothes she borrowed from Jin. "And I would send someone else, but they're all boys, so they won't know what to get."

The princess giggled and smiled, "Of course. And Sakura-chan, you don't need to be so formal, you can just call me Sakura," She said.

Sakura giggled. "Alright, Sakura."

The princess smiled. Jin handed her some money and she took Mokana and Kero with her out the door. Once the Princess was far from the house Sakura spoke up.

"You can tell the story now Syaoran-kun," Sakura said. Jin raised an eyebrow, as everyone looked at Sakura a bit confused. "Syaoran-kun, you weren't comfortable talking about the story infront of Sakura, were you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled slightly. _She is quite insightful. _

"You really want to know the story?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

Syaoran closed his eyes, and smiled, "Alright then, sit down and let me start from the beginning."

Sakura was still whimpering as she wiped her eyes. Half way through the story Sakura began to break down into tears. Jin on the other hand was sitting quietly, diverting his eyes throughout the story.

Sakura didn't understand how someone could be so stable on the outside after going through such an event. Sakura remembered the moment of pain she went through when she thought her Shaoran wouldn't remember her. _How can Syaoran-kun be so strong?_ Sakura thought as her eyes began to water again. Fai sat by her, rubbing her back. Kurogane paced back and forth, keeping a close eye on Sakura's condition. When Syaoran finished he let out a breath, and laid back.

"Syaoran-kun, I-I'm sorry. It must be painful for you to resonate on that time. I shouldn't have asked you to tell the story," Sakura said burrowing her face in her palms.

They all stared at her sadly. Then Kurogane came and sat next to her. He grabbed her by the cheeks squishing her face together.

"W-waw arw u uoing?" Sakura said with a fish like face.

"Take a good look at the kid," Kurogane said, forcing Sakura's head to face forward. "Does he look upset?"

"N-nwo," Sakura tried to say.

"Is he crying?" Kurogane asked. Sakura merely shook her head. He let go of her face, and placed a hand on her head. "You don't need to carry around burdens of others."

"That's right," Fai said with a sincere smile, "You are still a kid, so let loss and have some fun until you get home."

Sakura smiled, sniffled and nodded. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and the two men and smiled. They had said the same things to him at one point.

Jin stared back and forth between Sakura and Syaoran, then he diverted his eyes towards the floor.

"Alright," he said. Everyone turned towards him.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You need that feather, and I'm positive the king won't just give it to you. Trust me," Jin said, a bit bitterly. "I think I know a way to help you out."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain it, but it will take some time. For the time being you guys can stay here with me," Jin said.

"Don't you have family living with you?" Sakura asked. Jin's eyes dropped for a second.

"No…they're away," he said quietly.

"Oh, okay," Sakura replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's probably Hime," Syaoran said.

"Come in," Jin said from across his shoulder.

"Yo! What's up?" A familiar voice called.

"Oh no," Jin said deadpanned.

"Oi Jin, aren't you going to greet me?" Tokino said sprinting in and landing on Jin playfully.

"Get off me you idiot," Jin said with a vein popping out on his forehead.

"Don't be so rude you brat," Tokino said laughing as he smacked Jin on the head.

"Why are you here?" Jin asked annoyed, rubbing the back of his head. Tokino jumped up and walked up to the princess who everyone just noticed.

"Look who I ran into," Tokino said slinging an arm around the princess playfully. "I heard she's traveling with Sakura, her sister, who coincidently has the same name, and her cousins," Tokino said.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, for they all knew the truth about what was really going on, and they knew how the Princess had to lie to him. Then Tokino's attention turned to Sakura. He smiled widely and lifted Sakura up in a massive bear hug.

"You missy! Where in the world you learn to do that?" Tokino asked, referring to in the arena. "You surprised me more than you can imagine. You were amazin' kid," Tokino said giving her a squeeze.

Sakura laughed, "Thanks."

"So you're going to that thingy at the dome in two weeks right?" Tokino asked.

"Yep, oh, do you want to come, they did say I can bring a few people," Sakura said.

"I guess so," Tokino said with a smile.

"Jin-chan is coming too," Sakura stated.

"Jin? You're taking _Jin_ to the dome. Don't ya know that Jin-" Tokino began to say, but didn't get to finish because Jin kicked him in the back of the knee.

"Ow!" He said cringing and then placed Sakura down. "Damn man, what's your-" Tokino began to say, but when he saw Jin's expression he shut up immediately. Even though Tokino was older and taller than Jin there was something about Jin's expression that made him close his mouth.

The guys and Sakura noticed this, and exchanged glances with each other. Sakura looked around for some way to ease up the tension in the air. Then she spotted the clothes in the princess's hands.

"Oh, Sakura, are those the clothes you got me?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, yes, Tokino-kun helped me pick them out. Let's go try them on," the princess said stretching out her hand. Sakura took it happily and the two wandered off to some room, giggling about who-knows-what.

Once the girls were gone, Kurogane broke the silence.

"Spill it kid," Kurogane said to Jin. Jin said nothing, but instead just looked at the floor.

"Uh, Jin," Tokino called Jin.

"I think it's only fair to tell us the whole story since we did," Fai said.

Jin heads snapped immediately, and everyone went silent at his expression. There was the face of a boy who looked as though his heart was being ripped in two. There was clear emotional pain in his voice as he spoke. "I promise to tell you…soon."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. He sensed something was off, and he never liked not knowing what was going on. He was about to continue, but was stopped by Fai who just smiled with his eyes closed.

_Jin…when are you going to let people in? _Tokino thought. Just before the silence was about to suffocate everyone, Sakura walked in loud in cheery with the Princess who smiled happily, trailing behind her.

"Look, look, Sakura chooses great clothes," Sakura said spinning around with a childish grin on her face. Jin watched as Sakura spun in her outfit which was a long sleeved, fluffy pink dress. He smiled slightly, resonating on an old memory.

"Sakura, you should meet my friend, she always dresses me up in all these crazy outfits. I bet you two would get along," Sakura said, her face beaming at the mention of her friend.

"That would be nice," The Princess said with a smile.

"Yea," Sakura replied happily. "There was this time…this time…w-when," Sakura said between yawns. She rubbed her tired eyes that began to get heavier.

Fai laughed, "I think this princess has had enough for today," he said taking Sakura in his arms, as her eyes began to close.

"T-that's weird. I-I was okay a second ago," Sakura said as her eyes shut.

"It's been a rough day," Syaoran said, not sure if rough was the right word for it.

"That girl's something else, but I guess she's okay," Kurogane said. It was his way of saying he accepted Sakura.

"Jin-kun, which room should I put her in?" Fai asked Jin with a smile.

"Uh, any room on the right side," Jin replied.

"Alright. Princess will you be sharing a room with Sakura-chan?" Fai asked.

"Yep," the princess said a bit excited.

"Okay, then let's go put her there," he said. Just as they left, Fai glanced and them from the corner of his eye and nodded to the other boys, signaling them to talk about the plan while he was gone.

Once they were gone down the vast hallway the guys turned towards each other.

"So are you going to tell us the plan or not?" Kurogane asked.

"It's a bit complicated, I thought of it after hearing some of your stories. However, it will take a while to explain," Jin said.

"Story?" Tokino asked

"We have two weeks," Syaoran said.

"Yes, but in that time I need to think were that guy would even put the feather," Jin said.

"Feather?" Tokino asked.

"They'd probably put it where there is a seal on magic," Syoaran stated.

"Magic?" Tokino asked again.

"I have an idea, but it's crazy," Jin said to himself.

"Yo, Jin, I'm lost, please explain," Tokino said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can't…yet," Jin said.

"Why not?" Tokino asked.

"You need to trust me. Help me out…please," Jin said.

This caught Tokino's attention. Jin saying please wasn't something normal. A sincere expression formed on Tokino's face.

"Dude, I wasn't there when you needed me," Tokino said, for the first sadness filled his eyes, but then they softened. "Just tell me what to do…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been frequent, I'll be getting back into the routine. Yea, so here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it XD**

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura :3**

* * *

A week had past already, and in that short time, the Tsubasa group grew closer and closer to Sakura. The little girl really new how to make an impression, and like the Princess, where ever she was she brought smiles. Sakura herself had also grown quite fond of the Tsubasa group. She was happy because she made even more precious friends.

Jin still tried to keep his distance, but every once and a while, Sakura would also make him smile. He felt something unexplainable, but tried to store it deep in his heart. Also throughout the week he told the Syoaran, Fai and Kurogane his plan. At first they thought it was ridiculous, but after some convincing they gave in.

"I still think it's a long shot," Kurogane said sitting on the couch with arms folded.

"I need to take the chance," Jin said.

"You really dislike the royals don't you, Jin-kun?" Fai asked leaning against the wall, his usual expression locked on his face.

"Let's just say I've got a bone to pick with them," Jin said.

"Um, Jin-san, does Sakura-san know what you are planning?" Syaoran asked.

Jin looked down, "I think it's best to keep her out of this one."

Fai chuckled and everyone turned to him. "I agree," he said.

Kurogane looked at him with narrowed eyes, _what the hell are you up to?_

Sakura, the princess, and Tokino walked through the crowded plaza. Sakura carried Kero and the Princess, Mokona.

"So you see anything you like?" Tokino asked, as they walked through the many stalls.

"Um, everything is cute. I always loved to walk though stalls at festivals where I'm from," Sakura said.

"That's cool, what about you other Sakura? Have you been anywhere cool?" Tokino asked.

"Uh, well…" the princess said hesitantly. Sakura looked around nervously. Tokino didn't know that Sakura had lost all her memories.

"Actually-" Sakura began to say.

"Well, there was this time when I went to the circus in my city," The princess said with a smile. "I went there…with someone." The princess said the last part slowly, looking deep inside herself for an answer that wouldn't be there.

"What's a circus?" Tokino asked.

"Oh, it's a place where there are people who do special tricks and stuff," Sakura said excitedly, remembering going somewhere like that when she was young.

Tokino laughed, "Sounds fun, I want to go to one."

"There lots of fun. I really want to go to one again," Sakura said.

"You know Jin and I use to go to these ceremonies, and we'd goof around and get into so much trouble," Tokino said, laughing between words.

Sakura looked at the Princess who wore a sincere expression. Sakura's heart dropped at the scene. _Poor Princess_, Sakura thought. Some people didn't know how lucky they were to be able to remember things from the past.

"Hey Sakura," Tokino said, snapping Sakura back to reality.

"Y-yes?" Sakura replied.

"We're going to look at this stall, you want to come?" he asked. Before Sakura was going to say yes, she felt Kero secretly place a paw on her arm.

"A-actually, I'll stay behind this time. I'm a little tired," Sakura said.

Tokino looked at her for a moment then smiled, "Alright, but don't get lost okay."

Sakura nodded and waited for the two to leave. Then once they were gone she silently slipped away to a quieter place.

Once she was alone she spoke, "What's the matter Kero-chan?"

Kero stopped his pretending and flew out of Sakura's arms, and looked her straight in the eye, "Sakura, I'm worried about you," Kero said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm afraid you're getting too attached to these people," Kero said.

"What's wrong with that though?" Sakura asked innocently, not denying it. Kero sighed, and looked away. _He knows something,_ Sakura thought suspiciously.

"Sakura, are you telling me you didn't sense it yet?" Kero asked.

"Ever since I stopped using my magic, I can barely sense anything," Sakura replied.

Kero turned away, "Then right now try to sense something."

"B-but," Sakura said, afraid to even use that small amount of magic.

Kero faced her again, "It's okay. Trust me," he said with his all knowing smile.

Sakura took in a breath and closed her eyes. She looked around the darkness, but nothing special appeared. Just as she was about to give up the voice from before appeared along with a shimmer of light.

_Sakura, follow me, _the voice said, and Sakura's eyes snapped open. The shimmer of light was still in front of her and started to move away.

Sakura immediately sprinted, chasing after the light. Kero trailed behind her, yelling at her to stop. Sakura didn't stop, but instead followed the light to the edge of a lake which she immediately fell into.

Sakura slowly drifted to the bottom of the lake paralyzed. No matter how hard she tried her body wouldn't move. _Oh no, I won't be able to breath…_ Sakura thought covering her mouth.

_Sakura…_ a voice called. _Breath…_

Sakura opened her eyes and without hesitation opened her mouth. Instead of her lungs being filled with water, she was just suspended in the liquid and was able to breath.

_Sakura, look forwards, _the voice said. Sakura looked forward at the gleaming circle of light just inches in front of her. She moved her hand towards it and the minute her finger tips grazed the light it shot out and surrounded her. When she opened her eyes she was in a different room. She looked around the weird room with symbols on the walls, and then her attention focused on the big glass cylinder with a person in it. Sakura stared at the unmoving creature with one eye. Her eyes widened and then she shook her head. _It can't be…can it? _

Before Sakura could think more, the light appeared again and filled the room. When Sakura opened her eyes this time she was in the middle of a pile of rubble. She was surrounded by the remainders of a city as hard rain fell on her. Then she froze and looked at the rain. _Why does this rain hurt?_ Sakura thought.

Once again the light appeared and flushed out the scene. When Sakura opened her eyes she stood shocked to see her Shaoran standing only a few feet from her. He had gotten taller and his hair was a bit longer, but he was still her Shaoran. Sakura was about to run towards him, but he turned towards her, and didn't react. _He can't see me…? _Sakura thought. Sakura watched as he stared at something in his hands and then sighed as he put in his pocket. He looked up and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he said. Just before Sakura could run towards him and lock him in a hug, the light appeared and filled the scene.

This time when Sakura opened her eyes she was on her back facing up at the dim ceiling of the large dome around the city. She winced as she tried to get up, only to fall back onto her back.

"Sakura!" Someone called.

"Huh…" Sakura said softly, rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Someone else said.

"W-who?" Sakura said as her vision started to clear. She looked up to see Tokino and the Princess looking down at her with worried faces. "W-what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" The princess asked placing a hand on Sakura's forehead.

"What happened to you?" Tokino asked, helping Sakura sit up.

"I-I fell into that lake," Sakura said placing her hand on her head. Tokino and the princess looked at Sakura strangely and then looked at each other.

"Uh, Sakura... what lake?" Tokino asked.

"That one right-" Sakura began to say, but when she turned around all that was there was solid ground. "There…was…a…lake," Sakura said slowly.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay?" The princess asked.

"I'm-" Before Sakura could finish, she flinched in immense pain and she fell to the ground holding her side.

"Sakura!" both of them said in unison looking at the panting Sakura.

"W-where's Kero-chan…?" Sakura asked gripping her side harder.

"That stuffed animal?" Tokino asked.

"Mhm," Sakura moaned, shutting her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I have him," The princess whispered.

"Sakura…" Sakura called to the princess.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" The princess asked taking Sakura's hands in her own.

"I…I-I saw…" Was all Sakura got to say before her vision turned to black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys here's chapter 14, I hope you like it. Please don't jump to conclusions at the end of the chapter and please read the author's note :3**

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura**

* * *

The fluorescent light hit down on Sakura's sleeping face. The room was quiet, and she was alone, sleeping under the covers of the bed. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and Sakura moved her eyes around the room. And then as if a wire clicked in her head Sakura shot up and grabbed her side.

She let out a breath and relaxed, _it doesn't hurt as much as before…_ Sakura thought. She lifted her hand to her forehead and felt something stuck on it. She pulled off the healing patch and smiled. Then she slowly lifted her legs from out under the covers and sat looking around the room.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Kero said coming out of hiding from under the sheets.

"Oh, hi Kero-chan," Sakura said turning her head slightly. "Um, I've felt better," she said with a small laugh.

"Has your price taken affect?" Kero asked, flying onto Sakura's shoulder.

"Well, it did earlier, but it's not as bad now," Sakura said looking up.

"What did you see?" Kero asked, referring to when Sakura had fallen into the "lake," that magically disappeared. Sakura looked down and tried to recall what she had seen in those strange scenes.

"Well, there was this room with what looked as seals around it…and there was a boy with one eye in this glass tube who looked-"Sakura started to say, but stopped herself, and shook her head. _That's not possible, I won't mention it, _Sakura thought.

Kero looked at her and sighed. "What else?" Kero asked.

"Uh," Sakura hummed, placing a finger on her lip, "There was also this deserted city, where this painful rain was falling."

"Acid rain," Kero interrupted.

"Acid rain?" Sakura said confused. "Kero-chan, why am I seeing this?"

"Hmm, well, it may be that you're seeing the future, like in your dreams," Kero said.

"Is that what the dimensional witch meant when she said I'd use my magic?" Sakura asked.

Kero looked away, "I hope so."

Sakura looked down. She closed her eyes and tried to put two and two together. What was her magic trying to tell her? She took a breath and summoned her cards around her. She gripped her stomach to ease the pain. She looked at her beloved cards and tried to reason things out. Her focus was disrupted by Kero's voice.

"Sakura?" Kero called. Sakura looked up and put her cards away.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

"Did you see anything else?" Kero asked with a bit of a mischievous smile. Sakura's face turned beat red, as she looked down.

"I-I saw S-shaoran," Sakura said smiling, as she rubbed her knees together.

"Oh, so what was the brat doing?" Kero asked flying onto Sakura's lap. Sakura froze and recalled what she had seen.

"H-he was looking at something, and then said, 'Sorry Sakura,'" Sakura said, reciting what she had heard.

"Why are you talking to yourself Shorty?" Someone said from behind her.

"Ah, Jin-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, quickly grabbing Kero and hiding him behind her back. "Why are you here?" She said with and awkward laugh.

"I live here…" Jin said with a raised eyebrow. He walked over to the side of the bed and picked up one of Sakura's cards. "What's this?"

"Uh, uh, um, it's a trading card," Sakura said panicky. "It- it's my brothers, yea, my brothers," Sakura said frantically. Jin looked at her suspiciously, and then sighed as he tossed her the card.

"Weirdo," Jin said, as he took Sakura's hand. "Your friends and I… I mean Tokino were really worried about you," he said looking away as he pulled Sakura to the main room where everyone waited.

"Good morning little princess," Fai said with his usual chipper expression.

"Good mor-" Sakura began to say before she flinched in pain and tried to nonchalantly hold her side.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked walking towards her.

"Uh, well…" Sakura said trying to think of an excuse. "When I went into the town I tripped and fell down onto this box of stuff, and hurt myself, yea that's what happened," Sakura said rapidly.

Everyone looked at her for a second. Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane exchanged glances with one another.

_Sakura-san isn't telling the truth,_ Syaoran thought.

_She's not very good at lying on the spot, Fai thought._

_You'd have to be a total moron to believe that, _both Kurogane and Jin thought.

"Oh that makes sense," Tokino said, hitting his head with his palm. Everyone sweat drop.

"Moron," Jin said bluntly.

"Hey, you want to know something?" Tokino said pushing Jin and then the two went off into full swung war. Sakura laughed slightly, and turned to the Tsubasa gang.

"Are you guys ready to go to the dome tomorrow?" Sakura asked excitedly. The whole room went quiet and everyone diverted their eyes to the floor. "What is it?" Sakura asked innocently.

Everyone fidgeted slightly and then all their eyes turned towards Syaoran. Sakura knew what was coming next.

"S-sakura-san," Syaoran started off.

"Yes," Sakura said playing along.

"We all agreed that it would be in your best interest not to come to the dome," Syaoran said slowly.

Sakura looked down, "My best interest or yours," she said softly and then she looked up. "Am I getting in your way?" Sakura asked worryingly.

"Umm, well no, but…" Syaoran said.

"I don't understand why I shouldn't come then," Sakura replied. Everyone stared dumbfounded. How dense could she be?

Finally Jin cut in, frustrated. "Don't you get it?" He asked Sakura. "They're just worried about your safety. They're not doubting your skills or whatever, they just want to make sure your safe."

Sakura could come back with anything, but her price was to help with their journey so she needed to come. Even in the midst of this problem she was happy that the Tsubasa gang cared about her safety.

"Sakura-san, do you understand now?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded. Before anyone could sigh in relief Kurogane interrupted.

"But you're still coming aren't you?" He asked.

Sakura smiled, "Yep."

Kurogane smiled slightly and then sighed. "We all just want to get you home in one piece."

Sakura looked around the room of faces she has come to be so familiar with in such a short time. Then she thought of her friends and family back home. She wouldn't break now, not yet. She still needed to ask her Shaoran what he meant in her vision.

"Don't worry. There's someone special back home who I need to see, so I'm definitely going home, definitely," She said with a smile. The room stayed quiet. Finally Jin broke the silence.

"You're such a strange kid," he said slinging an arm over his head, "Do whatever you want I'm going to my room."

Even if Jin said he didn't care, he did, a lot. Also, the sudden mention of this special someone made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Jin," Tokino whined, "Can I stay over?"

"Why? Don't you have a house?" Jin asked annoyed.

"But I'm bored at home, pleaseeeeeeee," Tokino whined.

Jin sighed and rubbed the side of his head, "Whatever."

"Cool, I'll take your room then," he said and sprinted off.

"Wait a second," Jin said and then went after him.

Sakura laughed, and went to sit on the couch. She sat down and let out a breath. The princess and came and sat next to her.

"You're looking better Sakura-chan," The Princess said.

"I feel better," Sakura said with a smile.

"So you're coming then?" Syaoran said with a worried

"Mhm," Sakura said nodding, "I'll be okay though."

"Because there's someone back home waiting for you," the princess filled in. Both Sakura's giggled.

"Who is this someone?" Fai asked intrigued.

Sakura blushed and began to play with her fingers. "Umm…well, his name is Sharoan," Sakura said and then looked up at the older Syaoran whose eyes widened. "He looks just like you, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran's went from Sakura then to the Princess. When the two made eye contact, the Princess's face turned red and she looked down.

"I-I think I'm going to my room," The Princess said shooting up to her feet and looking towards the ground.

"O-okay," Syaoran said looking away. Sakura smiled at the sight of his slightly red cheeks.

"I'll come with you. See you guys later," Sakura said walking alongside the Princess.

"Okay," The three males replied. Once it was silent once again Syaoran spoke.

"It seems I couldn't convince her to not come," Syaoran said in a sad voice.

"Well, Syaoran, she's a stubborn one," Fai said shrugging as he said cross-legged on the couch.

"But Fai…tomorrow," Syaoran said nervously.

Fai's eyes dropped slightly, "I don't want to see Sakura-chan go through any more pain either, but I think this is her fate," Fai said.

"Don't worry kid," Kurogane said. "Nothing will happen to her… we won't let it happen."

Syaoran nodded, "I don't want to involve her anymore."

"I know you don't Syaoran," Fai said, "But there's no point worrying about it, why don't you go rest?" Syaoran nodded and went to his room.

"Kuro-tan, you should go rest too," Fai stated with a smile. Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to?" he asked coldly.

Fai smiled. "I just needed to ask Jin-kun something, what's so suspicious about that?" Fai asked teasingly. Kurogane stared at him for a second and then sighed.

"Tch," he said. "Do whatever you want, but you should know by now that I'm not dumb enough to realize when you're planning something."

"Now Kuro-sama, that hurts. Why do you think everything I do has an ulterior motive?" Fai asked in a playful tone. Kurogane opened his mouth like he was going to explode, but then decided to stop. He stretched his arms, and opened his eyes.

"Fine do whatever," Kurogane began to say as he walked away, but then he stopped right next to Fai, "But if you do anything to mess with the girl, then you should expect me to come at you with full force." Kurogane said coldly and then walked away. Once Fai was alone, he slumped back onto the couch, and placed his hand on his head.

"Oh Kuro-tan, why is it that you see what I don't want you too…"

Jin laid on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He rubbed his ash gray eyes and yawned. Having the shorty and her companions around really tired him out. Not to mention the extremely noisy Tokino.

A sweat drop formed on the side of Jin's head, _how did that idiot convince me into letting him stay here…?_

Just as Jin was in the in the midst of his thoughts someone knocked on his door. Jin raised an eyebrow, and then sighed, it was probably Tokino who needed something stupid.

"Come in," Jin said as he sat up. When the door opened, Jin was surprised to see Fai at leaning against the door frame. Jin narrowed his eyes. He hadn't completely figured out this guy, so he kept his guard up.

"Jin-kun, do you have a moment?" Fai asked with his usual grin. Jin let out a breath and nodded.

"Yea, whadya' need?" he asked, as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hmm~ nothing much," Fai hummed, "It was just… I was just wondering why you would allow complete strangers to come home with you to this huge house, where you live alone."

By the end a sweat drop formed on Jin's head. _'Nothing much,' he says…_Jin thought.

"Well," Jin said letting out a breath, "That shorty and you guys needed somewhere to stay…what was I supposed to do?" Jin replied.

Fai put on a mischievous smile, "Would the circumstances be different if it was anyone other than Sakura-chan?" Fai asked. Jin raised an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?" Jin asked.

"Well, I know I've only just met you, but from the first time we came in contact, and up to now…you've seemed to change," Fai stated with a closed eyed smile. Jin looked at him slightly confused.

"I guess…" Jin stated looking down at his hands. He had to admit. Since he's met Sakura, he's felt different.

Fai smiled and leaned on his hand, "What do you think of Sakura-chan?"

There was a pause, and then Jin spoke, "A girl who's extremely short and tires people out quickly," Jin stated bluntly.

Fai chuckled slightly, _he's so shy…_

"What else…?" Fai asked.

Jin looked at him strangely. _What's with this guy…does he like to pry?_

Jin let out a breath, "Well, despite her small stature she has a big heart. She makes those around her happier, and I just have the urge to protect her," Jin said, surprised at what he found himself saying.

"Jin-kun…it seems you have locked up your heart for so long," Fai said still smiling, however the look in his eyes changed slightly.

Jin's eyes widened slightly, and then he looked down, "I have my reasons. I swore I wouldn't give my trust to anyone, and that I would stop caring about people. I only end up hurting that person and myself," Jin said, as he clenched and unclenched his hand.

"You say that… yet you seem to care a lot about Sakura-chan," Fai stated with a sincere smile. Jin let that soak in for a second and then his eyes widened in realization.

"I can't believe it…that Shorty is such a klutz that I want to protect her…she actual made me smile after such a long time…and I care about her as though she was part of my ideal family …" Jin stated, as he was finally confessing these things to himself out loud.

"Do you understand now Jin-kun?" Fai asked with a grin.

Jin turned to him surprised, "I never thought I would hold someone in my heart like this after what I went through…" Jin stated to himself.

"Jin-kun…how do you feel about Sakura-chan?" Fai asked, expecting a different answer this time.

Jin looked down at his hands and then looked out his window to the dark ceiling of the dome.

"I love her, don't I…"

***Authors note: Don't worry, the love Jin is talking about is DIFFERENT from the love between Sakura and Shaoran…it's more of a family-ish kind of love XD***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this upload, I have been crazy busy, and I'm afraid my uploads will take some more time then normal :C sorry, I'll try my best, and I know you guys have been waiting for the others from CCS to come in, but there is still some time before we reach the climax so...yea :3 Thanks for all the support and I'd love to hear from you guys :3**

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura XD**

* * *

Sakura eyes shot open to the sound of a crash and running feet. She turned her head to see the Princess who wore the same expression on. The two shot out of bed, and ran into the living room. Sakura much faster than the princess might I add.

"What happened?!" Sakura exclaimed, running in with her pillow held above her head. "Are you guys al-…" Sakura began to say, but then stopped at the sight. There was some kind of food all over the floor, and broken plates and bowls lined the counter tops. Fai and Tokino stood around nonchalantly like nothing was going on, while both Jin and Kurogane wore murderous expressions. And then there was poor Syaoran who was trying to calm everyone down. Sakura lowered her pillow and a sweat drop form on the side of her head. On such an important day they could still make a mess and fool around.

"Sakura-chan, is everyone okay?" The princess asked running next to her. Sakura gave a semi awkward laugh and pointed in front of her. The princess turned her head and then a sweat drop formed on her head as well.

"You idiot…you can't even make toast without messing up my house," Jin said annoyed to Tokino.

"Yea, yea Jin, I know you're a stiff," Tokino said placing his hands over his head, as he leaned against the wall.

A vein bulged on Jin's forehead, "Hey, don't completely ignore what I said."

_Stiff…? I'm going to kill that imbecile…_Jin thought.

"Hey~ I wasn't just my fault," Tokino whined, "Blondie over here had a part in it," Tokino said, gesturing to Fai who wore his usual grin.

"You moron," Kurogane growled at Fai, "Playing around on a day like today."

"You know Kuro-sama, you and Jin-kun are a lot alike," Fai said, ignoring what Kurogane had said.

"Shut up and don't ignore what I said!" Kurogane exclaimed and then froze. Jin and Kurogane exchanged glances (more like glares).

"…" Was all Sakura and the Princess could do. The odd group was quite similar…maybe too similar. Just at that moment Syaoran took notice of the two girls. He smiled.

"Good morning Princess, Sakura-san," Syaoran greeted. The other males turned their heads.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Princess," Fai said happily.

"Mornin'," Tokino said with an enthusiastic grin.

"Good Morning!" Sakura said full of energy. Everyone smiled until they caught sight of the pillow in her hand.

"Sakura-san…why do you have a pillow…?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blinked and then flinched when she looked at the pillow in her hand.

"Hoe…" Sakura said with a semi-awkward laugh, "I heard a crash…so I grabbed the closest thing…"

"…"

_So she grabs a pillow…_ _is she really going to be okay today…?_ Jin thought. As Jin was thinking Tokino began to speak.

"So guess what Sakura," Tokino said, leaning his elbow on the table, next to where Sakura was sitting.

"What?" Sakura asked. Tokino smiled energetically.

"Since we're going to the dome, we gotta' dress nice and stuff, so I got my sis to come and get us special made clothes," Tokino said happily.

Sakura smiled widely, "That's so nice of her! You know I my best friend use to make clothes for me… " Sakura said smiling at the memory of Tomoyo. However, she could never get that image of her terrified face from before she got sucked into the vortex, out of her mind.

"What's the matter Sakura-san?" Syaoran asked, noticing Sakura spacing out. Sakura snapped back to attention and then smiled. She just had to endure this a bit longer…hopefully.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind," Sakura stated. Before Syoaran could respond, Jin cut in.

"Really…I thought someone like you was only capable of holding a few things in their mind at one time," Jin stated emotionlessly.

"Hey!" Sakura said with a pout. Syaoran, Tokino and the princess laughed slightly.

_Those two seem to get along…I'm kind of jealous…_Tokino thought with a sigh. Then at that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, it's probably her," Tokino said.

"Come in," Jin called. Just as Jin spoke, the door swung open forcefully, and the sound of fast moving feet echoed.

"Oh no…" Tokino said with a sweat drop.

"TOKINO!" a female voice yelled loudly.

Jin shook his head in annoyance, "What did you do?"

Tokino laughed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I didn't exactly tell her I was here the whole time."

Before anyone could respond to this, a large object came and nailed Tokino right on the back of his head. Tokino head shot forward and hit the counter top, and he groaned as he held the spot where the object had hit his head.

"Tokino-kun!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"It's okay," Jin stated bluntly, with a slight look of enjoyment on his face, "I've seen his sister do worse."

"H-his sister did that?" Sakura asked with a sweat drop.

At that instant someone walked through the doorway. Sakura looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful girl probably in her early twenties. She had long dirty blond hair which laid in light, bouncy curls at the ends. She was quite tall and had a nice figure, and her light green eyes matched Tokino's. She placed her hands on her waist and put her pressure on one foot.

"Tokino, you idiot!" The girl said angrily.

"Nice to see you too, Rema-nee," Tokino said as he lifted his head from the table.

The girl named Rema shook her head with a sigh, "Sorry about the trouble Jin."

"It's fine Rema, I have other guests so it wasn't a big deal," Jin said leaning against the wall. Rema looked towards the tsubasa gang, and then her eyes widened at the sight of Sakura. She ran towards her and grabbed Sakura's hands. Sakura blushed slightly with the sight of such a beauty so close to her.

"So this is the famous Emerald Rebel?" Rema said with a smile on her face.

"Hoe…?" Sakura said as she tilted her head.

"What do you mean Emerald Rebel?" Syaoran asked.

"The Emerald Rebel is what everybody's callin' her," Tokino said.

"Makes sense," Fai said, "She was quite rebellious, and she has emerald colored eyes~."

"Is it really only that reason?" Kurogane muttered.

"I heard a lot of things about you," Rema said with a smile, "But I didn't know you were so cute."

Sakura blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Um…thank you, for getting us clothes for today."

"You're welcome," Rema said with a warm smile, "It's the least I can do in return for putting up with my idiotic brother."

"Rema-nee, you could say something about me without calling me stupid, right?" Tokino whined as he leaning on his hand.

"It's pretty hard," Jin stated with a blank face.

"Hey!" Tokino replied.

Sakura giggled, until she felt the grip around her hand tighten. Sakura looked up surprised to see the look in Rema's eyes had changed, into something more serious. She got her lips up close to Sakura's ears and began to whisper, while the others were preoccupied.

_"Stay off the edge…"_

"Hoe…?" Sakura responded softly. Rema started at her for a second and then smiled slightly.

"You'll be fine," She whispered, and then stood up. "Tokino, hand me those bags," Rema said pointing to the numerous bags by the doorway.

"Sure thing," Tokino said, as he and Jin went to get the bags.

"Sorry if the sizes are a bit off," Rema said to the Tsubasa gang, "I kind of estimated off the description Tokino gave me."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, you look quite capable," Fai said with his usual smile. Rema smiled and blushed slightly.

"Here Rema-nee," Tokino said handing her one of the bags. She took it from him and turned to the Tsubasa gang.

"I have a bag for each of you, so take it and you can change into it. It is the basic formal Celinian attire so you'll look appropriate when you enter the Dome's royal chamber," Rema said, handing the first bag to Syaoran.

"Thank you very much…um, what do you mean by royal chamber? Are there different chambers?" Syaoran asked.

Rema's lifted her right eyebrow, "You mean Jin didn't tell you…? Well the Dome is divided into four separate chambers," Rema said as she drew a visual in the air with her finger. "There is the guest chamber, the executive chamber, the royal chamber and the forbidden chamber."

This sparked Syaoran's interest, "What's in the forbidden chamber?" Syaoran asked, his voice had an edge of urgency in it.

"Um, well," Tokino began to say, "We don't know, no one but the immediate royal family is allowed in there, hence the name _forbidden _chamber."

The tsubasa gang exchanged glances. They were all thinking the same thing… the knew where the second feather was.

"Is something the matter?" Rema asked. Syaoran's head rose.

"No, it's nothing," he said in a nonchalant tone. There was a moment of dead silence until Jin spoke.

"You know the rumor is that they keep it heavily guarded by soldiers and-" Jin began to say.

"If it's soldiers then it should be no problem," Kurogane said with a smirk.

"You didn't let me finish," Jin said, "It is said that there are a number of spirits that also guard it…but I'm pretty sure that's just a rumor."

Just as Jin finished speaking, there was a soft whimper. They all turned to Sakura who was trembling slightly and whose face had gone pale.

"S-sakura-san," Syaoran asked warily. Everyone's eyes were wide. This was the first time they had seen Sakura so frightened.

"S-spirits…as in g-ghosts…" Sakura said on the verge of tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rema asked placing a hand on Sakura's shaking shoulder.

"T-there aren't really ghosts…r-right?" Sakura asked shaking more violently. Jin's eyes softened at her childish fear.

"Yea, it's just a rumor…I made it up," Jin said. Everyone knew he was trying to cover.

"R-really?" Sakura said wiping her eyes.

"Yea, really," Jin replied.

"That's right Sakura-chan, there's nothing to be afraid of," The princess said coming next to her.

"She's right," Tokino said, "You got us all here to protect you."

Sakura rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, but I need to be able to protect myself," Once Sakura finished she wish she had shut her mouth. Everyone stared at her surprised and confused.

"Why?" Rema asked. Sakura smiled.

"I learned that there are some things that nobody can do for you, and in order to do those things I have to be able to do them myself, or my life would be pointless," Sakura said, and with that she grabbed her bag and darted down the hallway, leaving everyone else behind her to stare with mouths hanging open...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys I'm back! I'm really sorry you all had to wait so long, but exams pulled me into their dark presence...well, anyway here is the next chapter. There is a lot of Jin and Tokino in this one because I didn't feel that Tokino got enough screen time :3 Anyway I'm hoping my updates can be more consistent again and I'm planning to start updating the rest of my stories soon. So with out further wait, thanks for the patience. **

**I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura =3**

* * *

Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, Jin and Tokino waited patiently in the living room for the two girls who had been with Rema for a while. The guys had changed into the cloths Rema had prepared for them rather quickly. Syaoran wore heavily detailed gray tux, with black embroidery and a long black tie. Fai wore a white tux with blue embroidery and blue tie, while Kurogane wore a simple black tux with white embroidery and white tie. Jin and Tokino both wore navy blue suits and white ties.

Syaoran sat anxiously, wondering if what Jin's had plan that he told them earlier would work. The plan was extreme and farfetched, and there was definitely something Jin wasn't mentioning. Syaoran took in a deep breath, catching the attention of those around him.

"What's the matter kid?" Kurogane asked.

Syaoran smiled reassuringly, "Just a little anxious that's all."

"Everything will be fine Syaoran, just wait," Fai said with a smile.

Syaoran sighed, "Waiting…it's so hard," Syaoran said. It seemed as though this whole world, he wasn't able to do anything when he needed to, he always had to wait and depend on someone else. Just as he was in the middle of his thoughts, Rema interrupted.

"Well your waiting is all over," Rema said happily as she took the princesses hand and brought her in. Syaoran's eyes widened at the site of the princess. She was the picture of beauty. The subtle pink silk dress complemented her peach skin as well as the faded blush on her cheeks when she noticed Syoaran's locked stare. Pearl like gems were embroider along the side and matched the pair of eggshell colored gloves that laid on her hands. She began to slowly walk up to Syaoran, who was still standing dumbfounded.

"H-how do I look," the princess asked shyly.

"Uh…um…uh," Syaoran said, struggling to find the right words, "You look…really pretty," was all Syaoran managed to say. By the end he was blushing and so was the princess.

Rema giggled and then spoke again, "Alright, now for the girl of the hour," Rema said gesturing for Sakura who was shying behind the door. "Come on Sakura, you look amazing," Rema said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her in.

Everybody stared shocked at the Sakura who stood before them. She wore a heavily detailed emerald colored dress. Gold beads studded the dress along the waist line and on the white gloves. An elegant green headband accented her amber hair and green eyes, and a beautiful sliver flower with glass branches protruding from it sat on the headband and on Sakura's wrist. Beauty emanated from every corner of her.

"Wow, you look so cute Sakura!" Tokino said energetically.

Sakura blushed and smiled, "Thank you."

"Hyuu~, both Sakura's look so pretty," Fai said, "Right Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane looked and both Sakura's and then smiled gently, "Mhm."

As everyone commended and thanked Rema for her outfits, Tokino turned to Jin who had been quiet the whole time.

"Don't ya think Sakura looks cute too Jin?" Tokino asked with a smirk. Everyone turned to Jin who looked up dazed.

"Jin…chan?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head. Jin stared at her for a second and then to everyone's surprise, a smile formed on his lips.

"You both look very nice," Jin said. Sakura looked at him for a second and then smiled widely and ran up to him.

In the background Rema smiled, and then let out a breath. _They'll be fine…_she thought.

"Okay everyone, my work here is done," Rema said picking up her stuff.

"Thank you so much for your help," Syaoran said.

Rema smiled, "No problem…well, I'll be going," she said, and then turned to Sakura, "Be careful guys…"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "We will."

Rema returned her smile and then turned to Tokino, "Tokino, can you help me with my stuff?"

"Sure thing," Tokino said grabbing his sister's bags as he ran out the door while Rema trailed behind.

She stopped at the door and turned her head slightly, "Good luck…Sakura," she said and then headed out the door.

"H-hoe…?" Sakura said confused.

"Rema a really kind-hearted person…but she's kind of weird some times," Jin informed.

"Oh…" Sakura said a bit unconvinced. _Rema-san reminds me of someone…like Mizuki-Sensei…_Sakura thought. As Sakura was in the middle of her thoughts, Tokino came back in.

"Alright, you guys ready to go," Tokino said energetically.

"Yep!" Sakura said skipping out.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, be careful," The princess said following after her along with the rest of the Tsubasa gang.

Just as Jin was about to head out Tokino took hold of his arm. Jin looked up confused ready to yell something out in anger, but he shut up when he saw Tokino's face. It was cold and serious, the total opposite of the normal Tokino.

"What is it?" Jin asked as Tokino let go of his arm.

"Rema told me…that there is something you are planning to do that you didn't tell the rest of us," Tokino said in a drop dead serious tone.

Jin lowered his eyes, "How would she know?"

Tokino let out a breath, "You know my sister is different…she can tell things by just looking at someone."

"She could be wrong."

"She's not."

"She is."

"I know she is not."

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

"You don't."

"I do know!"

"How…"

"BECAUSE I CAN JUST TELL!" Tokino exclaimed causing Jin to flinch. Tokino took in a breath and spoke again, "Jin, I've known you since we were kids…and before _that_ happened, and so I think I can tell when my best friend is hiding something!" Tokino said gripping Jin's shoulders violently. Jin immediately pushed him off which caused Tokino to stumble back. When Tokino looked up his eyes widened at the site of a frightened and cringed over Jin.

"J-jin…" Tokino called warily.

"You don't get it…" Jin said softly.

"I do get it," Tokino said sympathetically.

"NO!" Jin exclaimed. "No, you don't get it! You never did and you never will, so don't go around talking like you get everything about me!" Jin exclaimed.

Tokino stood silent for a minute and then sighed. "You really are an idiot Jin," Tokino said as he pushed Jin up forcefully.

Jin looked at him with wide eyes, "Wh-" Jin began to say.

"No, you shut up and let me speak," Tokino ordered. Jin was about to counter, but then decided to stay quiet.

"Jin, you have been keeping people out for too long. Hell, you hadn't even let me speak to you until a little while back. I thought you would never be the same again after _that_, but suddenly you started smiling, laughing and talking again, and I was so dumbfounded, but then I saw the reason why and it all made sense. You began to change after you met _her," _Tokino said referring to Sakura. "You weren't living in an empty feeling less shell anymore, and you were beginning to show emotions again. You started letting people in again and you began to move on, so don't be a stupid idiot and go back to doing everything by yourself. Jin, I'm here again, so let me help you…please. Let me be able to call myself your best friend," Tokino said sincerely.

Instead of responding, Jin just stared at a loss for words. He had always taken Tokino for an idiot, but after hearing what he had just told him, he felt like the stupid one. Jin looked down at his shoes.

"Thanks," was all Jin was able to say. Tokino stared at him for a second and then smiled.

"No problem," Tokino said, "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Jin looked up, sadness hinted in his ash gray eyes, "Sorry…but if I tell you, it might end up hurting us both, and I couldn't do that to a…friend," Jin said.

"Bu-" Tokino began to say.

"If you're really my best friend, can I ask you something?" Jin said.

"Sure…" Tokino replied.

"Can you trust me?" Jin said in all seriousness. Tokino stood surprised for a second and then smiled, _Typical Jin…_he thought. Tokino let out and breathe and smiled his normal smile.

"Do I have a choice?" Tokino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," Jin said with a slight smile.

Tokino smiled, "Alright, I guess I have to then," Tokino said, "Gezz Jin, I didn't know you were this simple minded."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that from you," Jin said back to his normal expression and tone.

"Eh~ are you calling me stupid?" Tokino asked.

"Don't say 'eh' you idiot," Jin said as Tokino laughed to his surprise. "What are you laughing for?" Jin asked annoyed.

"No reason," Tokino said. Jin looked at him for a second and then sighed.

"Weird…" Jin said as he went ahead out the door. Tokino stopped at looked as Jin headed to the excited Sakura who began to talk to him with her normal smile. It was that smile…that's what was able to reach Jin.

Tokino smiled warmly, _Welcome back Jin…_


End file.
